And What Am I?
by AnnTaylor87
Summary: Peter Quill ended up in Kyln and didn't find just Rocket, Groot, Gamora and Drax. But what the hell did some girl from Earth in Kyln too? And was it just a girl? Well, she was pretty, so for womanizer Peter she was goddess. But for real? !I'm writing next chapters, but I work in an office and with my other hobbies it takes more time!
1. Chapter 01

She stood behind a mass of men in a yellow tracksuits and shirts and wished to be invisible. She always had the impression, that she might be, because no one, whom she ever wanted, had seen her. Sometimes even her own father, and her mother literally never. But unfortunately, when she really needed it, they saw her and she ended here. She didn't know where IT was, but knew, that it's bad. She dreaded every minute here and always tried to get herself between others and be just nameless part of the crowd, whom no one would notice. Just part of the mass, what's too monolithic and uninteresting to split and take her out. And in this moment, she did it. Because there apparently was something more interesting.

A gap opened between bodies for a while, so she finally could see, what had everybody stared at. Four other persons walked through the aisle. A green woman, who was getting caught in swears, behind her... She jumped a little with shock and bumped into some big woman with big tray, which she wanted to throw. A raccoon on his hind legs with bared teeth and terribly human grimace and walking tree with huge hands of bark. And there, in front of them, looking around the whole hall... a man? Really? She couldn't believe it. He was the only creature looking like a human. He apparently belonged to them, yet he was completely different and clearly somehow human.

But she pulled back again. She couldn't let her instinct lead her, jump to the first man, who was a bit similar to her and expect, that he was no murderous monster. After all, she soon understood, that she's in jail. Even if she didn't know why.

Actually, she barely remembered, how everything happened and where's this prison. The last thing her memory showed with certainty, was a fight. Or poor excuse for a fight, because she was with Natasha, Steve Rogers and Fury in Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s base, and tried to stop Winter soldier.

She shouldn't do that. She lously tried to fight him and after his iron arm threw her away and she stood up in her last attempt, he pointed his gun and shot her. Twice. While both bullets found their target.

And that was probably the weirdest thing. He shot her twice in her stomach and chest. With a real caliber. It threw her away and she didn't see where he went. She should die. Bleed to death and succumb to the scattered organs. On top of that, Falcon found her when she was slowly loosing her breath, she sent him away and unmanaged hellicarrier crashed into the building, ruins covered her and that should be her end.

But after all of this, after everything went black, there was no infinite nothing, no heaven, no hell (if this couldn't be considered as hell), but something odd.

A throb in her stomach and her whole body, feeling like she was in some warm bubble, a couple of flashes with even more odd sensations. And then she woke up and there was chaotic whirligig, that led her here, to the home of madness and some cruel unearthly prison. Sam was the last man she saw. Then she noticed creatures with long, coned skulls, creatures with pink, blue, purple skin. And she remembered, that someone as pale as she had hauled her away from the street. But some things in him still remained alien.

But now it seemed she had seen a human again. Or someone, who acted familiar and... as home. Only when she had returned back from thoughts full of fear on earth, or rather on the floor of who-knows-what-planet, the elbow belonging to the prisoner, who yelled at miss Green, that she's going to die - another crazy oddity, because she understood even if she doubted, that all space or another dimension spoke English – hit her. She cried, took her eyes away from that man and noticed, that everybody had been making a circle around new prisoners. Then she watched the scary tree stick his fingers - were that fingers? - into the nose of troll-like prisoner and lift him. And then the raccoon started to scream, that no one should try anything and even that human-like guy has their protection.

Therefore, she tried to scrape further through the crowd. Not that she wanted to test the raccoon's words. Even if all of them had been on Earth and just people in masks, she wouldn't have stand a chance. Her physical training sucked. Also, who should train her? She even didn't go to the academy, she barely handled beginners course with Natasha's help. The noble Captain America refused to knock young, petty girl. She laughed then. She was just a teenager and Captain didn't know, that it had another meaning. And she didn't want to explain it. But what would she have given now for an opportunity to explain all range of pubescent little jokes back home.

Only she reached the opposite side of the ring, instead of a quiet corner of the hall, that seemed like some cafeteria and common room, and stumbled again, after several prisoners backing under the threatening sight of mister Tree poked her.

That attracted the brawny man, whom had the raccoon and mister Tree taken under their protection. Or, if she understood racoon's speech, as their property. He stopped looking around and glanced at her. Suddenly, he looked as surprised as she and it seemed, that he would mindlessly step forward. But why? What could she expect from him? She had never been too confident and even now immediately lowered her eyes and hid behind another hateful troll. Then the raccoon prodded the brawny man to continue and she ran.

She certainly couldn't calm herself or orientate during a few hours in here. Or think. And now she felt even more increased panic and urgently needed to disappear from the crowd of outcasts. She ran up the stairs and passed a gallery with cell doors. No one else was paying attention to her. Most of the prisoners were still accompanying miss Green by insults, offences and hits, despite her proudly held head and look like everyone else was a scum and not something from her wildest dreams. Therefore, they either didn't bother to realize that she had been sprinting there or thought that she was about to prepare some unpleasant welcome like the others.

But she just slipped into her cell and closed the door. Well, she wasn't sure it could be call a cell. It didn't seem like someone was truly locked. Everyone moved freely and just guards stayed in their coops. Just her cell was slightly different. Usually, there were almost empty rooms without some system, but also a few bulletproof glass cells (or something that she would mark bulletproof glass on Earth) lockable from indoor and probably from guard's room. And they had placed her in one of them. She didn't know why. As far as she knew, she didn't belong to some special group of prisoners. No one had bothered to tell her what had she been accused of. Why had they jailed her. Or they did it and she didn't take notice due her shock. Or maybe she just seemed too vulnerable. But she was glad. Who knows what would happen, when the march of miss Green ends. The whole prison could begin a brawl and end it by a bloody revolt. She saw a lot of movies like that.

Therefore, she leaned on a back wall. Finally, she could breath out and try to dismiss the outside noise.

What the hell had she done, that she deserved it? Why couldn't she die? And a better question, why she didn't die? Nothing made sense, even the time didn't and the world stopped to spin around just a moment ago. When she woke up on the street of some sun-drenched town, she thought she was dreaming some terrible dream or that Triskelion had crashed and she'd fell out. But there were no ruins, just clean sidewalk, and stony flowerpots, so she wondered, why she hadn't been in a hospital as someone had to take her to safety.

Then she found out she could move, sat and everything started to twirl. She didn't know that place. She had never seen it. Even more, she remembered flashes, what could be fever dreams as well as short moments of consciousness and noticed a growing crowd of passers. Passers in some brown baggy dresses with... porcupine spines instead of hair. And when she started to look around, there were more. Brightly yellow man, someone bicolour with squirrel teeth, a lot of people, or what she wanted to mark as people even if they could be anything, in a uniform with helmets on their heads. They lifted her, uttered something monotonously and started to drag her away. Meanwhile, she tried to close and open her eyes and find out, that she was hallucinating. Or don't feel the pain in her head, that could mean a concussion. Anything that could tell her, that nothing was happening for real. And the less likely that was, the more confused she felt and the more the whirligig twirled.

But now the noise and shout grew louder instead of fading, and drifted along with miss Green. Therefore, she opened her eyes and pressed herself to the glass door. The crowd gathered at the next cell. That was not good at all.

She still heard men and women shout the name Gamora and that she has something to look forward. And a list of what they were going to do to her for her crimes. They placed her right next to her. Poor Gamora. And poor she herself! She just hoped, that when they would come for Gamora, they'd skip her.


	2. Chapter 02

_**I hope you warmed up with the introduction and now here's a next long chapter! Jenna shows her full potential here and it will be scary. And if you think, that it can have something in common with other MCU characters, movies or series, it has! I have a huge universe of "my own version of MCU" with Jenna and one more OC character, who will not be here, and everything is connected (in fact, it's much more connected than in reality:)).**_

* * *

It had almost been a dinner time, or she suspected when she got hungry and noticed prisoners gathering down with meal trays. She had no idea what meal it was, but hoped, that with all sorts of races and creatures here, it wouldn't be toxic or inconsumable. If it was, she would probably starve, but it was worth a try. Therefore, she headed back down quickly and quietly. She again tried to be invisible, but it was harder with no newbie around.

When they brought her here, the majority stared at her with the same face, that she would have had home on Earth. Puzzled, little scornful or detached and very curious. She was just different, again, as her whole life, but now more. At a first glance. And when she finally crept to the food and captured a bowl of something, they repeated that, so she decided to go back to her cell. No one stopped her and told her not to carry dishes away, no one cared. So she guessed she could and hurried up while carefully watching content of her bowl.

But a short walk from her cell, a man blocked her way. A huge, greyish man, who could pretend to be a human, if something like gills didn't open on his neck. But because he didn't seem troubled by breathing, it had probably some other function or he was a humanoid amphibian. Though... humanoid? She had to think again whether she could use anything connected to the word human. If she wouldn't be frightened and her breath wouldn't stuck in her throat, of course.

Man, amphibian or whatever he called himself, didn't move and said anything.  
"Ehm... Pardon me..." she knew nothing good could emerge from it, but she wasn't going to stay and wait what could he do. Maybe she still had a chance to lock herself? She just tried to round him.  
But he grabbed her arm and yanked her back. She dropped her bowl and scattered her food around the gallery.  
"Where are you hurrying? You don't miss anything here," he smiled with a mouth full of totally not human teeth, didn't notice the food on the ground at all and slammed her against the wall.  
"I... I was... let me go!" she tried to tell, but who knew whether he understood. Who knew why did she understand to him and others. And on top of that, it didn't matter at all now.  
Of course, he didn't let her go. He grabbed her even by his other arm. She tried to kick him in another panic attack, but she could barely breathe, so it was not much effective. She just felt him to drag her to the open door of her cell. She started to twitch and tried to get out, but that didn't work either. His grip was very strong and his greyish ugly face came closer. Therefore, she closed her eyes and tried to yank once more, although she was already preparing herself for a disgusting touch.

But suddanly, she felt nothing. They both stopped and she felt a flick right in front of her face instead of his narrow chapped lips or his sharp teeth. And when she saw green hand separating them, she gaped. Gamora crammed between them and pushed that man to the railings with totally stony expression in next second.  
"What about someone equally strong, hm?"  
She heard her talk for the first time and was surprised, that she had quite pleasant and feminine voice. Actually, she looked like a sympathetic woman, except the green colour and weird marks around her eyes, but she had to be brutal criminal according to the previous scream.  
"Or," she sneered disdainfully, "stronger."

The man in front of her looked like he was considering her offer, but then he backed off and run. He clearly had no interest in venturing into trouble with miss Green.  
"You are all the same. Shouting curses in the crowd, but staying alone, you need new pants," Gamora rolled her eyes and headed back to her cell, in which she had been locked until now. She didn't pay a single glance to the rescued girl.  
"Why... did you do that?" she stuttered and Gamora finally looked at her. And just gazed into her eyes for a while.  
"I don't know who you are. But you wouldn't defeat him. You seem weak. And you don't belong here."  
"How do you know?"  
Gamora sneered again. But not so disdainfully.  
"Just one look. You are scared," she said and shrugged. She didn't mock her. It sounded like a statement of fact.  
"I... don't know where am I. And how did I get here," she admitted after a while.  
"Nova Corps had to take you for something. You don't end in Kyln for nothing."  
"Kyln? That's the name? Of this... prison?"  
Gamora nodded. She was probably wondering, that girl, maybe almost a child in front of her didn't pretend her surprise, but didn't say more. She didn't trust anyone, she knew she couldn't. And maybe they had it in common.  
"I'm... I'm Jenna. My name is Jenna."  
"And who am I you already know," Gamora answered and returned to her cell, so their talk had apparently ended.

She wasn't sure whether she meant her name or reputation, but at least she knew something. Kyln prison and Nova Corps who brought her here. Nothing sounded familiar. She had never heard about a place called Kyln, any planet or area, and Nova Corps was apparently some sort of alien military or police institution and she had no chance to hear about that. But she knew the basic. And Gamora. Evidently, she didn't want to talk to her, but she did help her. She prevented that disgusting... thing to harm her, even if she didn't have to, and exposed herself to risk. And then she answered her. Although she still didn't know why was she here and what had she done, let alone when could her situation change, yet if she wanted to survive it, even just until next day, it would be better to stick to Gamora and hope, that everyone here was too scared to go through their threats.

And then she finally realized, that she didn't just understand them but they understood to her. On this crazy place in the middle of a mixed bag of all imaginable creatures. Something had to be going on with her. And she was pretty sure, it was not the bullet of Winter Soldier. Something happened. She had been trough something. Her fever dreams and visions maybe weren't just dreams. And if she really saw what did she saw, maybe it could start to make sense. If she only could find out more. Definitely, now she needed Gamora at least.

But her hopes, that the plans on revenge for Gamora's crimes would never be carried out proved pitifully odd. She heard a noise and opening of not really noiseless door at night. And when she carefully pressed against hers to look what's happening, she found several prisoners near the next cell and a guardian looking but not intervening. Except he had to unlock the door.  
Then they pulled writhing Gamora out. The guardian warned them to deal with that in the bathroom because it's best for cleaning, and they lead her away.  
Jenna was horrified.  
They were going to kill her.

She didn't know what was she thinking, but she suddenly decided, that she couldn't just stand by, go to sleep again and hope in survival on her own. It was equally stupid and naive to believe in help from this green murderer or that her previous act of salvation was more than a momentary weakness and rare mercy for a little powerless girl. But she allowed herself at least this small hope. She'd never had much of hope. No one had ever helped her. She was either weird until she was old enough for her father to pull her out of her school collective and take her to his job, or a porcelain doll staying for a mysterious reason on the neck of the Avengers. And just Natasha treated her as equal and Stark recognized her scientific fervor. The others were still just trying to protect her, Steve and Thor in particular. Two blond hulks unable to accept woman fit for her own protection, with the exception of Natasha and lady Sif. It always bothered her because she didn't feel weak, she didn't want to look weak and they definitely didn't help in not being weak. But now she would have give everything to have them here or to have someone for her protection.

Therefore, she opened the door and slipped out quietly behind the not numerous crowd disappearing in bending of the corridor. She had no idea, which direction lead to the bathroom, but assumed, that they were heading there as the guardian told them.

There were terrifying silence and darkness everywhere, and the only lights shone high in the guard's cubicles. No one bothered to light up, no one wanted to. And when they finally reached their destination, only a few slightly bluish lamps were buzzing from the ceiling. She didn't think it's much different from Earth. Although not that she had ever been in jail on Earth. That's why she easily stayed hidden in the shadows and really didn't want to draw attention to herself. She just watched them slam Gamora against containers attached to the pipes, probably sinks, and gather around her. One of them pulled out a knife.  
And she had no idea, what to do. She had nothing handy around, she could do nothing, in fact, she started to scold herself. What the hell was she expecting to happen? Why did she come here at all? They wanted their revenge for murdered families and friends and she... wanted to save that killer? How? And was it really such a good idea?

But then she noticed another shadow shifting along the other side of the corridor. And when he emerged, she found out it's that browny who arrived with Gamora. The one who looked like a human.

Originally, he closely was watching the scene in the bathroom but then he also realized the presence of someone else and looked at Jenna questioningly. She swallowed all her dread and opened her mouth, but he indicated her to remain silent.  
He finally could properly look at her. He had noticed her upon his arrival during Rocket's speech about who belonged to whom and she seemed weirdly unfitting here to him. Not just for her innocent and timid look, even for something he couldn't see, only sense. Something in her was completely different than in the rest of the universe he traveled. Almost as if she was a human. Someone from his native planet. But as far as he new, people couldn't really learn the space or go further than the Moon. Let alone find themselves in Kyln in Nova Imperium.  
Yet... there's something about her. Except the evident, of course. Except that she was pretty and had everything what he usually cared about and apparently also a great piece of courage as she decided to participate the attempt at Gamora's execution.

And then, before any of them could come up with something, that would stop the attackers, one more... man appeared. Huge, naked to the waist and to Jenna's horror green and covered with red ornaments growing directly from his skin like some sort of brutal tattoo. And to make matters worse, he started to claim revenge, because some Thanos had killed his family so he intended to kill Gamora. Jenna didn't see connection apart from an assumption, that Gamora belonged to Thanos. But everyone respectfully spread out, the prisoner with knife reached out his hand upon request, and handed him the weapon.  
Jenna thought of flight. Immediately, before that giant could tell, that he could warm up on her. Or finish on her.  
But suddenly the maybe earthly browny spoke up.

"Wait!"  
All looks turned to him, and even she stared at him with an untold question whether was he mad. In fact, she almost wanted to scream at him to be quiet. But he just stepped out the shadows with outstretched hand as if he was soothing wild animals.  
"Wait. Don't kill her. She already betrayed Thanos, right? She told it herself. She betrayed him, she's dead anyway. But it can help us. Just think."  
That caught even more attention and although Jenna didn't know what was he talking about or how and whom did Gamora betray, she recognized in their faces little fruits of his attempt. She just hoped he really knew what he was doing. And wouldn't upset them enough to killing spree.

But then she heard muffled swear, turned around, and completely forgot on negotiation on Gamora's life. She almost even jumped and cried, because there was that talking raccoon behind her desperately slapping himself across his face and terrible mister Tree with inept look upon his face. Although it was strange to think about that thing as a face. It was just a crustal head with frightening wooden growths and the lips-like movement of the slit in it seemed even scarier. She couldn't take her eyes away and when that thing waved at her with gnarled hand, she instinctively shifted few steps. Therefore, she didn't notice the whole group stepping away from Gamora, didn't hear arguing about metaphors, and evident agreement topped by a Red Tattoo's thread when he let Gamora's neck go and stepped into the other corridor with a murderous glance.

The others who formerly pulled Gamora out of her cell almost bowed to him, one of them lamented over the loss of his knife because Red Tattoo refused to give it back, and started to slowly shift away. The browny then approached Gamora and raccoon run directly to him and started to swear again, now aloud.  
But Jenna felt someone grabbing her in sudden shock and panic. It was one of the prisoners, little bit similar to the one who had pounced her on the gallery. He wanted to vent his anger and yearned to hurt someone and Gamora was denied to him. But now he spotted another frightened girl, who held no part in the agreement, who couldn't be important to anyone, who could serve, so he grabbed her.

Almost mortal fright as a flash went through Jenna, she furiously jerked and faced him and his grayish face. But it was not just a fright what hit her body. Suddenly, there was a real flash. Real flow of radiant energy emerged from where he caught her and sank into his palm. Was it just a second, minutes or a whole life? She didn't know, she couldn't tell. But she noticed flickering lamps, felt electric power filling her, flowing right into him and destroying and frying every bit of his body.  
Then a mad shriek came out of him and resonated the whole room and everything faded. Hideous burned remain of the prisoner hit the floor in a soft puff of smoke.  
"What the heck was that?!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"What... the...?" all three voices sounded at once and Gamora blankly stared at the fried body on the ground.  
Jenna ignored them all. She examined her hands that didn't carry any sign of burns or electricity, although she clearly felt it inside her and saw flowing it from her. She started to tremble.  
"I'm... I... this..." she stuttered and didn't know what to say.  
"What are you?!" Gamora interrupted her, broke out the surprised ring determinedly, grabbed her shoulder and sharply spun her around. And then she let her go because she realized that was the end of the stinking pile in front of them.  
Jenna frantically shook her head.  
"I didn't want this, this... I don't know what... what happened?" she managed to say and looked at Gamora with wide eyes so puzzled, that she had to believe her.  
"That was pretty rough," now even the browny stepped forward with the raccoon in his heels.  
"Yeah, it could be damn useful. How did you do that?"  
"I didn't!"  
"Listen, you don't wanna tell me, that he roasted himself and we have collective hallucinations now, do you?" raccoon snarled at her immediately, so she jumped back for a step.  
"I don't know! It just happened!" Jenna yelped and looked away when mister Tree curiously rolled smoky remains by his wooden leg.  
"Ok, take it easy. No one is blaming you. Fine, someone does, but no one minds. But the truth is, I've never seen anybody to do this," browny raised his hands again in a sign of a peace to prevent next electrical hail. He was completely startled, but as well as Rocket, he saw a possible potential and Jenna's attractiveness for him increased rapidly. As it seemed, she would probably not be so innocent doll, so it was something very interesting for him.  
"By the way, I'm Peter Quill. This almost killed one is Gamora, this is Rocket and the tall one Groot. You maybe heard that," he introduced them all and Groot waved at her again.

She didn't jump this time. In fact, she didn't apprehend. She still trembled and couldn't believe what happened. She killed him. With electricity from her body. Not only she didn't die when one bullet ripped her stomach and the second one pierced her. Not only she overcame who knows how much galaxies and got herself into an alien prison. Now she was also able to kill by electric touch?  
"Are... you okay?"  
She turned on the browny Peter with disbelief.  
"Okay? I killed him with electricity from my own hands! What are you expecting me to say?!"  
"Well, I wouldn't say that he is going to be missed, so 'good job' I guess? And now let's go, because if you wanna honor the memory of one moron locked up for smuggling of mutated xapalochs, not with us! Let's go, Groot!" Rocket commanded, but he didn't have to. Gamora thoughtfully glanced on Jenna once more and turned to leave and Peter followed her few second later, nodding to Jenna to not hesitate.

The whole procession tried to get beck as fast and stealthily as possible and make up some plan how to get out of the mess, where they were stuck really deep. Just Peter worried it wouldn't be so easy because the girl, who didn't reveal her name even if he had told her his own, his terrestrial own, seemed to collapse. He understood that Rocket liked her new-found ability and would maybe include it into his breakout plan. Damn, even he was already thinking about taking her with him, there was something he wanted to be close with and didn't want to part with. But he wasn't sure, whether she would be able at least move once they return to the cells. She looked more and more like a rag doll, which would go where they direct her and which shut down completely incapable to absorb something else.  
But then something tugged at his sleeve and interrupted his thoughts. A squeezed but clear voice sounded.  
"What are xapalochs?"


	3. Chapter 3

They met over the breakfast in the morning. Jenna didn't know whether she was feeling better or not. She almost didn't close her eyes in the night and she still had to look on her hands. There were no sing of something strange, but she should probably get use to it. Because when she looked at her stomach, she also couldn't find any sing of two bullets, althoug it happened literally yesterday.

Or she at least thought because she had no idea how long was she tottering through space and whether the time as she knew it could make sense at all on her mysterious journey. And so it seemed even more strange and scary to her. At least, she had already seen a mysterious healing. She knew Steve and Thor were healing very fast and she witnessed the murder of her father and his recovering when they "repaired" his body with an alien serum. Combined with her powers, but she didn't want to remember that. And Steve was also improved by a serum and Thor was directly an alien. But what was she? She didn't know and above all, she'd never seen flashes beaming out of someone's hands. Thor had to use his hammer and he was an Asgardian. But what the hell was she? What crazy thing was hiding inside of her, that she could do things what even God of Thunder couldn't? And why it showed off right now? She had never done anything like that and no one had ever told her she could. No one had ever told her that she was something weird. She had her suspicion, hell she knew, but she didn't really thought about it and didn't say anything aloud. And why should she? As far as she remembered, no one made experiments with her. It just started. But she had just small powers so far, she heald bruises and so on, she thought that the serum brought her father back, not her, she just should repair his physic. And she grew up as a quite ordinary girl with agent father, agent sister and... unknown mother.

That, when she finally got to her in her confused speculations full of doubts and questions, held her awake for most of the night.

Her mother was the only dark and doubtful spot of her life. She didn't know who she was. Her father refused to tell any information, even her hair colour. He just mentioned her beauty sometimes. And that she was as beautiful as Jenna. And she also knew, it was not the same woman who gave birth to her sister. But she didn't know anything about her either. Just then she remembered something else.

Once, a long time ago as a small child, she couldn't remember how or why, she managed to get into one of the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s secret labs without her father's control. She remembered a shiny blue cube full of wonderful glimpses what attracted her, so she simply reached for it, removed it from its plinth and tossed it from hand to hand. She felt some energy inside of her and warmth as the cube mysteriously warmed her hands. She never forgot that feeling.

But then a soft sound of the door sounded behind her and someone was approaching. She yanked and dropped the cube. In that moment, a beam of a bright blue light fired out of it and completely destroyed some device next to her. That scared her, but not enough to not pick it up and return to its place. And then she ran. She'd never told her father what she did and she had no reason to think about that affair until now. She thought it was some strange invention and because no earthquake, giant explosion or end of the world happened, she guessed, that she didn't cause anything to rack her brain over it.

But what if it affected her? Later she found out that it was an extraterrestrial powerful energy source. And very dangerous one, because if someone would try to touch it, it would have erased him from the world. But she didn't care about that either. She told herself in her vague memories, that the cube had to be in some sort of covering and safety container because of the need to manipulate with it without catastrophic consequences, so she could touch it. But now she wasn't so sure. In fact, when she thought about that over and over again, there were two remaining possibilities. Either it really affected her, because the flash burning that prisoner was too similar to bright blue of the cube, or there was something else, linked with her mother. And that wouldn't be affected, but right opposite. It would be so unknown and strong that it couldn't be affected by the cube and made her able to resist its power.

But now she had to leave her thoughts. At least for a while, because she sat at a table with Peter, Gamora, Rocket the Raccoon and as far as possible from scary Drax the Destroyer, whom they apparently had to recruit, too. And she quite successfully ignored the tall tree called Groot tottering around them. They all were planning an escape ant that was her only chance to get away. She had no idea where she could get if they would be successful or whether to trust them, but she intended to deal with that later. Honestly, she rather didn't think about it at all, that much she wanted to come out. And when Peter brought her to their little team in the morning, she didn't hesitate. It even seemed no one was aware of her. And even she didn't intervene in the plans. She listened to Rocket's description of what they needed and where and when to go as well as the final division of tasks, but then suddenly a pitched sound of the hooter sounded, so she twitched and started to frantically look around.

"Or we can take it first and improvise!" Rocket yelled when he noticed Groot tearing out the battery what they should remove as the last step and everybody ran about their business.

But Jenna didn't know what to do. No one entrusted her some task and she had a suspicion, that most of them wouldn't try to give her attention or see whether she joined them.

She just got up from the bench and tried to orient herself in imminent chaos. Guards started to running around, she never saw such amount of them, the other prisoners jostled around her, some of them tried to run back into their cells because they didn't want troubles, others thrust themselves on the guards or fought. She'd never thought people could really jump at their necks just because the system faltered.

But she tried to avoid them. She definitely didn't intend to get into the way of someone's fist or laser or whatever the guards held and she also feared that she could strike someone with her own electric shock. And if the guards saw it, she would probably not survive the next second.

But she had to stop her searching for some familiar face or way to safety in the next moment and literally throw herself under the table because some woman flew around her, rolled down the table and the second one went for her throat.

But she didn't want to stay even there. She immediately jumped to her feet on the other side and backed from the wrestling couple. That didn't seem much promisingly. She had no idea how they wanted to run in such chaos. It seemed more and more impossible with every second and no one was returning. She only saw mister Tattoo whose name she learned a moment ago, but otherwise had no idea, where were they now. And when a crowd of prisoners pushed back by guards dangerously neared to her, she also started to back and look around in panic. This was probably her last opportunity to get out of it.

She knew they should get into the guards coop, but she missed how and didn't notice the others. She just saw the Groot tree and Rocket briskly climbing his back. He also managed to catch some weapon and now was shooting headlessly with an immense pleasure. But otherwise, she saw no one.

Until she felt a big hand on her shoulder, therefore she flinched and tried to shake it down.

"You! You shall go with us!" a booming voice belonging to the hand and trying to shout down the turmoil sounded and she felt it lifting her in the air. She realized, with a certain relief, that it was Drax pulling her to Groot who leaned on coop's crossbeam, grew miraculously few meters and others climbed him.

She followed Drax without another hesitation and suppressed the image of climbing someone's body.

In the next moment, she found herself on the coop's floor with the rest of their poor group of runaways. Rocked promptly started to dig into something looking like a control board and laughed maniacally, because the prosthetic leg which should Peter get as an important part of the plan was just a joke, while the others stood around and looked at guards clustering underneath and pointing their guns at them.

Jenna was now really afraid. She thought she was frightened from the moment the hooters sounded, but either she wasn't or just had considerable reserves. She had no time to fear or think until now, but when she had nothing to do and no way to actively assist and when they threatened with shooting, she became very well aware that could be her last moments in the... life.

And then they started shooting.

"Are you sure you have a plan?!" Peter yelled at Rocket because the glass held the missiles so far, but cracked slowly and they didn't move yet.

"Sure I have! I'm maybe inventing it on the fly, bud I do!"

"What if she strikes it?" Drax spoke and pushed Jenna ahead.

"Are you crazy?! I need to rewire it, not demolish!"

"And... I would... I can't do it on command!" she objected. She really had no clue how to raise the lightning. It probably had something to do with a shock, but it wasn't the only one shock in the last few hours and she was also stressed constantly. On top of that, this was the last moment to dwell on what's happening to her. She had to leave. She forced herself to press up all thoughts on her weird powers and lie for a while, that the whole yesterday was just a dream, that she was still dreaming and would wake up in her bed at home. Or in a hospital, if she'd admit that Winter Soldier happened. And even if it didn't work much, because one part of her mind still screamed to look around and on herself, she was still able to blunt it enough to let Peter and then Drax pull her here.

Maybe she suspected she was going to crack up. But later. She couldn't afford it now.

"I don't care what you are trying and what you need, but do it quickly, because it won't last another shot!" Gamora joined and Rocket, murmuring and grumbling, finally raised his hands in victory.

Everything around them floated suddenly.

"He turned off the gravitation..."

"I told you I have a plan!"

"This place... has no gravitation?" Jenna wondered. She actually didn't think about outside and working or looking of the planet where this prison was until now. "I thought it's a regular planet and planets have-"

"Actually, it's asteroid. It has no atmosphere, everything is artificial here. And now, just get us away," Peter interrupted her with a short explanation and Rocket rewired several other wires.

Jenna didn't know what to expect, so a sudden firing of the coop into the corridor caught her off guard and she landed on the floor. Or rather on someone, what she realized a second later. Hands and solid abs definitely didn't belong to the floor.

"Huh... why it's always the moment I have no time. But don't forget where we stopped," Peter, or rather her underlay smirked, rolled her aside to get up and pulled her to her feet.

All of them immediately burst out of the coop and hurried down the corridor to the warehouse and hangar. Peter hurriedly described his ship to them, because they should fly away with it. They had to stick together for the next part of the plan and his way of transport was the best. And then they stopped at the boxes hiding a property of prisoners.

They started to search for boxes with their names, get rid of their noticeable yellow uniforms and take everything belonging to them. Not that they had much. And Jenna stood around, tapped her leg nervously and gazed round.

"Come on, grab what they took from you, we don't have a time," Peter warned her but she just shook her head.

"I have nothing. I only had clothes, but... it was bloody, maybe they threw it away... and even if, I don't want it back."

"What? What the hell did you do only with... that bastard didn't give it back, damn it!" he started to ask but then he noticed one missing thing and stopped.

"What?" all of them turned at him.

"Go into my ship and wait for me. I have to pick something up. Catch it, watch over the orb," he blurted, threw his bag to Jenna without another explanation and ran back.

„Let's go!" Gamora commanded, ripped the bag from Jenna's hand, measured her by look and walked to the hangar. Jenna followed her and hoped, that whaterver was Peter looking for, he could make it in time and join them.

Not that she cared about the orb, that Gamora ripped out of her hands. In fact, she didn't care what it was and what they wanted to do with it at all, although they argued vigorously about it in the morning. And not that she feared that they would steal Peter's ship. But she still respected her, felt uncomfortable near Drax and didn't want to stay alone with Rocket and Groot. Especially after she saw them launch a rampage with the gun in the cafeteria. They were like a couple of utter psychopaths. Peter on the other hand... maybe she shouldn't, but she simply felt a taste of safety with him.

The way to the ship wasn't complicated. Or it seemed to her because no one stopped them and they finally reached something, what had Jenna never seen in her entire life. Sure, she knew a lot of ships from sci-fi movies and she had her own vision outside the terrestrial rocket ships, but this shocked her. Or would shock her if she had time for beeing shocked of something looking like a hawk from the front, a ruffled barn swallow from the back, and a hawk crossbred with a barn swallow and a drone from the whole perspective.

But Gamora just pushed her through an entrance to a short ladder, so she climbed it after Rocket. And was shocked again.

She saw a huge control panel like from some crazy spaceport in front and the whole interior appeared remarkably roomy. She would definitely not say it from the outside. There was simply everything. A pilot seat, a lot of storage space, place to sit and a corridor leading probably into some next spaces, possibly rooms. And who knows, maybe there were even a bathroom and kitchen. Or... the whole apartment, because she heard Rocket commenting Quill's taste in screens from the next room. And then a taste in women... wearing green...?

She rather turned back to the seat and stared out of the window. While the rest started to explore the ship or seat and even Gamora squeezed around her, took a pilot seat and flew out of the hangar like she did this a thousand times.

And then Jenna forgot everything. The shooting, awakening on an alien planet, prison, even visions during wandering through space. A view coming along entirely consumed her.

She saw something like a small asteroid for just one building - Kyln. But all around... this certainly wasn't space as Earth pictured it. It was no black nothing. There were small starlights everywhere and blue, purple, black, red and yellow coalesced into fantastic patterns of nebulas. She just had to watch. No telescope. No hoping to find at least Venus. She had everything right in front of her as clear as no one else could even dream. And she felt like it was calling her. Like the colours and distant glow pushed out of her all her fear and nervousness. Like she belonged here more than-

"So where is he?! Shit, they're gonna catch us like that!" irritated voice of the raccoon sounded again when Gamora let poise the ship near Kyln and waited to Peter according to their instructions and brought Jenna back on earth. Or rather board.

"He told we have to wait. He comes."

"Yeah? You see him here?!"

"The hamster is right. We fly alone," tattooed giant Drax joined Rocket's argue with Gamora.

"You know where the buyer is, we don't need him!"

"We shall wait!" Gamora insisted and started to seek through the bag that Peter gave them with words about watching the orb.

"If they catch us because of him, I-"

"Bastard!" Gamora crushed between her teeth and didn't let Rocket say his threat. Everybody looked at her.

"He took the orb!"

"Okay, it doesn't change that we're out if he won't come back. It will be a loss, but units ain't everything, twice from one jail? Even I'm not such a gambler!"

"Look, that... that's him?" Jenna cut them down when she looked at an approaching object through the window. Was she dreaming or was he really flying?

"Peter!" she almost cheered when she recognized him. He had something like a rocket ship engine on his feet and was flying right to the ship. She again felt a flicker of certainty and safety. It still didn't make sense to her, but maybe it wasn't such a science. It happened sometimes, that people who lived through a big stress and danger together felt closer even if they knew each other just a few minutes. Although mostly for a next few minutes, until everything was solved, but it didn't matter now. Her problem wasn't even close to some solution and if she wanted to have hope, she could not turn them against her. And because this was Peter's ship, him especially.

In the next while, Peter climbed the same ladder and everybody stood around and waited what would he say. What was so important to go back and take such a big risk.

"This one shows spirit. He shall make a keen ally in the battle against Ronan. Companion, what were you retrieving?" Drax asked eagerly.

But Peter didn't respond and just showed some thing in his hand what Jenna didn't see. She remained hesitantly at the panel. But apparently it was nothing that Drax expected because he frowned, lifted his head and uttered with disbelief:

"You're an imbecile."

But Peter evidently didn't mind, because he ignored him. He wanted to head for the control panel, but Gamora outran him. She apparently set a course and an autopilot, because he gave her curious look and she answered him with a harsh nod. Then he disappeared somewhere in the ship and the others parted too. And as she realized, her real journey just began.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok, so now we finally have more dialogues. But I don't like fanfictions literally copying the movie, so I didn't use what they said there. Except a few things I liked. And I also had to slightly change a few details due to Jenna.**_

 _ **In next chapters, there will be even more changes due to her and we will find out more about her. So it's really not completely „the movie with one more person". And because in this chapter, we have Jenna's full name, I'll write some details about her terrestrial family in the next one. But you already know the most important. Actually, I would love to know, who do you think are Jenna's parents – or her mother. It has a huge impact (well, not as huge as her other... nature) and maybe some of you already have some ideas.**_

* * *

Jenna carefully sat on something seeming like a chair and tried to not perceive her surroundings. She was watching space from a big window and let herself be carried away with imagination. It was calming. She felt better when she looked out into the stars and observed closely what even top scientists from Earth could only guess. She felt like on her way to some big adventure. Well, she would feel if she could completely suppress her fear and a fact, that it wouldn't be such a good journey.

She didn't particularly noticed the others. She heard some argument between Peter and Rocket the Raccoon from behind. As she grasped, Rocked proved to be very intelligent and tried to build a bomb. And Peter naturally didn't like it. At least not in his ship. Rocket then stated angrily that Peter had to suck the joy out of everything and Jenna suddenly remembered Tony Stark. It sounded like something he would do and she felt a stab of sadness.

The only other women, Gamora, stood determinedly by the control panel and didn't want to entrust their destination to anyone and frightening Drax sat motionlessly in other seat and waited. Jenna thought whether it was in his personality to seem like a threatening piece of rock or whether his look in one place and torpor worked like some form of relaxation. But she would never dare to ask, so she would sit motionlessly, too, if she wouldn't jerk when Groot the Tree suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I am Groot?" he looked at her and apparently tried to say something, but she had no clue what. She'd never heard him say more than this three words and she didn't know whether he was a slow-witted creature or whether he used a very strange language. So she didn't answer.  
"I am Groot," he said again, this time in a different tone. Softer. But she was still too suspicious and scared to think clearly, let alone talk about the dread she felt - not because where she found herself, more because what she became. And she probably didn't want him to stare.  
"I... am just tired," she said quietly.  
"I am Groot," the giant grumbled and rose his hand. She was startled, she thought he wanted to harm her, but his long wooden fingers just gently patted her head. Maybe it was meant as a comfort?

She slowly looked at him and noticed, that he was smiling in his tree way.  
"Well, well, just go bananas with her," Rocket growled at him.  
"And you finally tell us what's your plan!" he went to Gamora and Groot faithfully followed him. Jenna just sighed and looked around again.

She didn't like the ship much. Not that she knew how should a proper interior of a space ship looke like, but she suspected, that more of tidiness wouldn't hurt. But a lot of wires and components lied around, something like food remains lied on one of the desks and when Gamora went to change, Jenna noticed her throw a panties at Peter. Some alien's panties, not hers. On the other hand, she wasn't so surprised. Originally, only Peter lived here.

And even he finally appeared after he changed the yellow prisoners pants. Jenna noticed, that he was wearing something reminding terrestrial clothes. Pants, shirt, and red leather jacket. Just it looked more firm and resilient and like from other materials. And mainly, good on him.

He went around her, smiled like he was assuring her, that everything is all right, and headed into the same direction as Rocket. But he didn't have to bother because both, Rocked and Gamora, returned in (probably) main room of the whole ship where Jenna was sitting, while constantly arguing.  
"So you won't tell us where are we heading? It's my ship," Peter objected when Gamora still wasn't responding.  
"I set a course. You'll see when we arrive. And then do whatever you want with your ship."  
"And who is the buyer? We all are flying to him, you should talk, I don't wanna fall in another trap!" Rocket spat at her again.  
"The first one was not for you. And if you don't like it, you don't have to fly, hamster," Gamora objected and shot a very uncomfortable look at him.  
"Whoa, whoa, missy, I don't care whether you call yourself Thanos killer or the Terror of the Universe, you would be still in jail without me, so think twice how you speak to me!"  
"If you two didn't meddle in and try to catch this idiot, we wouldn't get in jail at all!"  
"I am Groot?" Groot said offended when he found, that Gamora scolded even him.  
"Who is an idiot? As far as I know, I got the Orb and I didn't turn it in to the Ravagers, we would have nothing to sell without me!" even Peter took offense and Jenna felt a real explosion coming.

That was not good, that couldn't end well and she worried all the more. No one was noticing her, but how long it would take them? She should know, that everything was too smooth. The more and more were they arguing, the more was she shaking. She felt like they screamed louder and louder and the atmosphere around them thickened. She pressed her hands on her ears, firmly closed her eyes, but heard and felt the same.

"Don't worry, I reckon with dividing the units for the Orb in half!"  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, half? Thirds, at least!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"Fine, fine, quarters at least! But if I can count, here's still six of us."  
"I have no interest in units. The only thing I ask is Ronan's head. I want revenge!"  
All voices started to shout over each other and it all blended in one shriek in her ears.

"Enough... please, enough..."  
She couldn't bear it. She blindly hit the desk next to her to silence them and redirect the pain spreading in her head. But she probably shouldn't do it.  
She felt a flash of energy pass through her body and shoot of her hands and almost immediately smelled a smoke. And when she opened her eyes, she saw a pile of blackened components, as she unknowingly sent a huge amount of electricity into it by hitting the metal desk. Although, it brought the effect. Everyone was staring at her in a deathly silence.

"I... have no interest in units either..." she muttered quietly, then she looked at the destroyed device again and buried her face in her hands. She didn't want to do this at all. She couldn't control herself, she even didn't sense it coming. It burst out of her like the previous night in prison and she was lucky with hitting no one. Only next time, she might not be so lucky.

She realized, that she was dangerous. And if it would happen again and she would harm other creatures, burn someone to a crisp, they would see her as a monster. Which she perhaps was. She closed her eyes again and waited for another screaming, this time at her.  
But she felt a touch on her hand instead of it. She moved back, but it didn't help, someone gently grabbed her hand and pulled it away from her face.  
"I didn't want to... It itself..."  
"If we shall survive this flight, this won't happen again," she heard Rocket's voice, though he fell silent immediately and some quieter and softer replaced it.  
"You look tired. You need to change and sleep. We should notice sooner."  
She shook her head.  
"I know you didn't want to. And nothing happened, everybody's fine. Sleep is good when you're upset and on the edge of control, so come one."

Finally, she lifted her head and looked at Peter. She wanted to object. To ask where should she go and why with him. She still tried to convince herself not to trust him foolishly and she certainly didn't trust the others. But she admitted he was right. She didn't care at all what is the Orb, whom wanted they sell it or what would they do with units. Or what were units. She just wanted to go home.  
"I am Groot."  
"It'll help."  
So she decided to give in and stood up. Peter still held her hand, gently but adamantly, and led her through one corridor to another part of his ship.

When she climbed a short ladder after him, she saw something that could be called a bedroom. Literally a bed-room, because there was not really made bad, a shoe on the ground and a red leather coat, that he picked up and threw behind him. Otherwise, nothing.  
"It wasn't designed for more travelers, but due to Gamora, we have enough time, so... make yourself at home," he tried to smile at her and nodded to the bed, apparently his. But Jenna realized one more thing after looking over the room.

"I don't think I can take your bed."  
"No worry, I'll go back down, no one will disturb you. I like my hands too much to let them-" but he cut himself off because he realized, there wasn't the right time for jokes about her electric bolts, and shrugged.  
"No, it's not about that, I... I'm... not from the Universe, I'm just a human for everyone, but... you probably already understood, that I'm... something more to it. By my guess, it's something looking like a human but from elsewhere. And your bed would probably not stand."  
Peter tensed at the mention about humans, but now he didn't understand what was she trying to say. If this bed could carry him, it surely could carry even someone half his size like her.

"It's just it. A higher density of bones and muscles. I had to have a special furniture at home," she explained. "I got used to it and soon it didn't seem weird to me. But do you know, what's really terrible? Furniture like that is made for an extremely obese people over a quarter of a ton. I don't want to thought what occurred to the people, when my dad arranged it. They had to think that he had an elephant at home. And look at me!"  
Peter did and had to smile.  
"He had just a pretty girl. Don't worry and lie down. These ships count with different races. Who use them most is a rabble from all over the universe, so they're customized. It will stand," he assured her. He knew that if she hadn't such physical structure to affect the whole ship, what she didn't, she didn't have to worry. There were a lot of various and variously heavy creatures among Ravagers, who used M-type ships and he personally already tested this particular bed with more than one representative of variety races. But he certainly didn't intend to confide it to Jenna.

"Oh, okay... but I can't like this and I have nothing to change..."  
"You didn't pick up your things?"  
She looked at the floor. She knew they had to get to the details about what happened to her sooner or later, but she didn't want to share them any more. And now most likely that moment came.  
"I had just my clothes. Holey and bloody."  
"You were hurt? Where? Why didn't you say anything? You don't look..." hurt? Weakly? He didn't know how to finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Because Jenna, while thinking about how she got into Kyln and how crazy everything seemed, finally broke.

"I don't know! I was! I should die or I was dead!"  
She sat on the bet without further shyness and tried to wipe few tears.  
"I should be dead, but then I appeared here!"  
"I don't get it," Peter confessed truthfully. If she would be dead, she couldn't sit here. She couldn't travel the space and end up in jail. Or loose all her injuries. Or could she? She seared a cellmate to ashes. What else could she do? What was she? He thought about that a part of the last night, but plans on their escape totally swallowed him and his attention didn't return till now to the fragile girl who apparently just looked fragile.  
"Do you think I do?" she snapped at him, but then sighed, closed her eyes and tried to calm down for a few seconds. She would accomplish nothing by making the fire. And if she would continue, she would feel tingling in her hands again and make everything worse. Or literally the fire.

"I was... I don't know where are we. Or where is Kyln. I was on Earth. I'm from there, do you know it?"  
But she had an unclear feeling, that he was much closer to her than others, so she continued.  
"I'm Jenna Coulson. And I should be a normal person, but my mother... I'm sure she is an alien. No one had ever told me anything, but I'm not totally stupid. That's why my dad brought me to S.H.I.E.L.D. That's an organization for... dealing with everything that the public shouldn't know," she added, when she saw, that Peter had no clue.  
"But it turned out, that S.H.I.E.L.D. was infiltrated by other, evil organization the whole time and this one tried to realize a putsch and disposal of all people in their way. I managed to get to safety, but I couldn't stay. They planned a mass murder of huge extends, they had special weapons to kill all chosen persons at once, so I and several other people broke into the headquarters. Everything went due to the plan. We occupied the enemy, Steve should break to the panels and switch the drives with data about planned victims with empty ones. But they send their killer for him and I was so foolish that I got in his way."

"So If I understand correctly, you wanted to... prevent a criminal organization in killing lots of people and you were... a collateral damage?"  
"Basically. I even didn't want to try to stop him, it was just clear, that it wouldn't be without victims and I was controlling that floor. And he just came and... even didn't look around. He looked at me and shot. I don't know what was scarier. His empty eyes or the shock, when I suddenly lied on the floor and saw blood. I didn't feel pain in that moment, it came later. Maybe a second, but it was like an eternity. His empty eyes and such... cold. And then he disappeared, continued on, and I lied there and knew I was dying."

She paused for a moment to give him chance to absorb it, but to his horror, she wasn't done yet.  
"You know, a fast and for humans impossible regeneration belongs to my physical structure. I've always managed to get out of any injury. I even managed to take over someone else's injury and heal him, but still I can't properly control it. It happens by itself and when I tried it purposely once, it... I would rather not talk about it. But this was too much. A large caliber, when I saw the holes after the bullets, it was like they torn my chest apart, nothing was happening. They weren't closing. I felt weaker and weaker. I couldn't breathe. And I believed it's the end. I couldn't get out of it. I'm not sure how long I lied there. My earpiece fell out, so I couldn't call anyone. And then I heard a terrible roar. A helli- giant craft crashed into that floor. Everything went black and I should probably die."

Peter stared at her speechless. He was lost in the story about organizations, killing, disposal of people and didn't grasp her role in that, but he could very well imagine the most important part. And absently wished to roll up her yellow shirt, because he suspected, that there were no signs of bullets.

"As you see, I didn't die. But I can't remember almost anything more. It was... I don't know. Weird. Like, sail through a junkie's brain. Colours, hallucinations, light, sounds... nothing was bright enough to recognize or describe. Just one thing and that scares me the most."  
She looked aside and replayed several fever scraps of her memories once more. It couldn't be just an imagination. He was there.  
Peter gestured to go on.  
"Loki."

* * *

 _ **So, there it is. I'ts the last written chapter so far. I'm working on next one, but in Czech. That means need to complete it and translate it, and that takes hours. Tomorrow I'm going to Captain America and then I have one week to prepare for "defense" of my master thesis and another week to my State Final Examination in law. So I really don't know when I upload more. I surely need some relax, but I'm also very lazy person:)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, I'm back. I'm done with my thesis and only finals for my master degree are awaiting in Monday. So here's next chapter!**_

 _ **I promised a revelation of Jenna's terrestrial family. Her father is Coulson, it was in the previous chapter. And she has one sister, we already know that as well. But you didn't know, that I decided to connect it with others MCU creations. Therefore, her family tree is:**_

 _ **Peggy Carter had two children (that is canon). In my universe, their father was Daniel Sousa, who didn't name Sousa, but Coulson (it's similar if you pronounce it with my accent and not really clearly), and they had Phill and his sister.  
**_ _ **His sister chose the name Carter and had one daughter – Sharon. So Sharon is not Peggy's niece here (it even doesn't make sense in canon – too big age difference, Peggy just had one brother Michael who died in WWII, would it be her niece from her husband's side, she would not have the name Carter...) but granddaughter.  
**_ _ **And Phill had two daughters. Younger Jenna and older Danielle (like her grandfather), but he doesn't want to tell who their mothers are. Because, as you may read, they are not particularly humans and he has enough problems with them. Yes, he was charming enough even for alien beauties. At least, more than twenty years ago.**_

* * *

„Loki? Like that... Asgardian, who borrowed a Chitauri army from Thanos?"  
Jenna blinked. When someone said Loki on Earth, she was used to, that the first reaction was "Thor's brother?" or at least "The one who attacked New York?" Hardly anybody remembered the name of those weirdly alien soldiers and she didn't recognize the name Thanos at all, but then she realized, that she was in the completely different part of Universe and that she would probably rather meet Chitauri than civilized Asgard.  
"That one. He attacked the Earth. But we beat him off and he caused damage only in New York and one German ballroom or whatever it was," she added, when she noticed Peter tensed at the mention of the attack on Earth.  
"But that's not the most important."

In fact, the most important thing was, that Loki killed her father then. Technically, because her father wasn't dead right now. But she didn't want to go back to that, to get bogged down back in that was way too scary. What she did was way too scary.

"He returned after his failure?"  
"No. Or... maybe? I'm not sure. This happened years ago, but he already tried... to kidnap me."  
"Honestly, that sounds like an obsession. He looks like some freak."  
Jenna sneered.  
"I thought that, too. He didn't tell me anything. Just that he is taking me with him. Sure, I had a lot of crazy ideas what he could want. I was afraid. He killed people, he fought my family and friends, he had an army of monsters, he opened a portal above New York and did... dreadful things with his scepter."  
"How did you get out of that?"  
"My sister. She's working for that organization, for S.H.I.E.L.D. And she worked then, so she came to that building where he was holding me. She threw me out of window just before she got a hit in the ribs."  
"I see... and you didn't break yours due to the fall? You are saying everything here is insane, but to me, this sounds pretty insane."

Jenna sneered again. She almost wanted to smile, almost wanted to forget, that she wasn't talking about nonsense with a friend.  
"Oh no. Iron Man caught me in the air. Above all, I was falling from his apartment."  
"I'm not sure I want to know what is Iron Man," Peter repeated and suppressed an idea about a man with an iron.  
"That... doesn't matter. But I had no clue, what could he want then, but when... when Fury took me out and made me work on... and mainly now... I think this was a part of it."  
"Your powers?"

She nodded. But she didn't feel relief, that she finally understood. Or that she thought she understood. Quite the opposite, everything was messier. If he wanted to kidnap her as a regular hostage, or if he wanted anything that occurred to her, it would be logical. Horrifying, but logical. But if he wanted to do it because of her powers... how could he know? A very few people knew about her ability to heal not just her and no one have known about her electricity until now. Although, she had to admit, that it was strange.

Loki tried to kidnap her and she developed powers like his stepbrother. She tried to imagine what would Thor say. But nothing occurred to her, just his surprised look, despite what he would try to keep the face of a fearless warrior. But he was gone, as the others. There was another browny instead of him, there was another assassin controlling the navigation instead of Natasha, another technical genius provoking and crawling the ship instead of Tony and they tried to prevent a tantrum of another green giant instead of Bruce. She would laugh about this absurd similarity when she realized it. She felt a short flush of desire to pretend a completely innocent conversation, again. But it was quickly over. Even if she could believe that she get out of the worst and could make it, there still was one tremendous thing.

"But I didn't find out till in Kyln, that I can do that. And... I have no idea what to do. What if it happens again? Not like a while ago, like that piece of metal, but frying someone else?"  
"That won't happen," Peter tried to calm her. But it didn't work much, he noticed immediately. She pretended the whole morning during their escape, that she was composed. And she almost fooled them and they thought she made it. But it apparently wasn't so easy.  
"How do you know? I don't get how could I do that. Where it came from and how can I control it. It burst out on itself and what is worse, I liked it in that moment, I felt so strong... but I don't want it! Why they had to pretend I am human when... why couldn't they just say what am I or what is my mother?"

Peter had no answer. He didn't know. On the contrary, he didn't find it so shocking. He had seen a lot during his years in space and if no by meeting, he at least heard about races with an amazing powers. Like Asgardians, but others too. But it was new and scary for her, he understood. He remembered first months after his abduction. Even if some decent family from Xandar abducted him, it would be a shock and nightmare. And he was abducted by Ravagers. That wasn't probably much different from a sudden appearance in Kyln.

"I'm sorry. I just... don't understand anything. As soon as I woke from my death, I learned that I was in some Kyln. And as soon as I learned that, I was here. And I didn't know any aliens except Loki and Thor till yesterday morning and they look like humans and I met them on Earth. But now I even don't know where Earth could be."  
"I don't know either, I would have to look for a while. But you are far away."  
"Yeah, exactly. Far away, alone, among... monsters... no offense, but I don't meet anything like that at home. And I'm realizing that I'm a monster too and..."  
"What are you saying? You have just... different origin. You are no monster, have you ever seen A'skaavarians? Tentacles and needles instead of teeth. Those are monsters, trust me, I experienced it, literally on my own skin. And it's not bad to know something strange. Quite the opposite, I would like to shoot lightnings from my hands," he smiled, but it didn't work again.  
"Isn't it? And what about killing by touch? That is not bad? That is not weird? Or... suddenly understand everybody? How can I understand everybody? And you to me?" she finally asked what she wondered about almost from the beginning.

Peter shook his head.  
"I have an implanted chip. That translates me most of the common languages. It's quite current among travelers. It's a handy thing. It would be a great asset for my younger self when they pumped French to me. But I have no clue how are you doing that."  
"French?" she tensed. "You learned French? Who are you? You... have something to do with Earth?"  
But she already suspected, what could he say. It was suddenly too apparent. That's the reason why did he attract her in Kyln. And he confirmed it.  
"Well... I was born there. And I never thought that I can meet someone like you. Who... didn't get here because a spaceship brought him from Terra. From Earth," he added and tasted a sound of that unused word after many years. He was Terran for everyone, but Earth sounded differently. Closer.  
And to be honest, he wasn't the only human ever in utter space, he knew that, but there always was their full consciousness behind it. Although no willingness in his case.  
"You were brought here by a spaceship?"  
"Yeah, when I was little, they took me and-"

Before he could tell the rest, some bang sounded and something metallic and heavy spilled on the floor somewhere.  
"I'll rip the striped rat in two if he broke anything!" Peter growled, suddenly changed his expression, got up and grumpily stomped out of the bedroom.  
Jenna sighed and lay down on the bed. She found it really quite soft and comfortable and she knew she couldn't do anything than wait what would happen next. And because Peter didn't return, she forgot her prisoner's clothes, closed her eyes and hoped, that she would fall asleep and then wake up right home.

Voices woke her up instead. Very loudly and mentioning... her name? She sat up vigorously. She still wore the yellow suit from Kyln and that was Gamora saying angrily right now. So it wasn't a dream.

"Everybody will know, that she escaped from prison! She will be too noticeable!"  
"She's right, Quill. It's the essence of anarchy here, we can't pull her out, she will shine like the sun on Luminos," Rocked agreed with her, and that was one of the few occasions.  
"We can't let her here alone. Who knows how long will we be there? And how it will end? I don't let her alone on this ship," Peter protested against their idea.  
"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, that's really great idea, Groot. How will it help to lock her into another ship? And do you see some here?!" Rocket snapped at his wooden companion and returned to Peter.  
"It's up to you, Quill. But she will not crawl out in those prisoner's rags."

So they landed, as she understood. They were at their goal and the buyer for that Orb of theirs. And wherever it was, it was probably not a nice place. The essence of anarchy? Maybe it was another Kyln, this time, without guards and walls.

Honestly, she would like to listen to Rocket and Gamora and stay here in that case. She didn't need to go anywhere. She would just stay in the bed. But Peter wanted her with them, he wanted to... protect her or protect the rest from her? Although, it didn't matter. It was maybe better than be completely alone here.

"But I have nothing else. And I'm not deaf," therefore, she decided to intervene in the argument. When she chose to trust Peter and his offer to take her with him, she should stand up for him.  
"You were parading naked around Nova Imperium or what? That's why they put you in jail?" Rocked frowned, but Peter answered him before she could think of anything.  
"She couldn't take her stuff back. And look... I try to dig up something. Let not be clear where are we from."

Then he went around her somewhere back and everyone impatiently and not really in understanding waited, what will he bring. Mainly Jenna. How could he find anything for her to wear? She sincerely hoped that he would not bring something of his own. She would probably sink in it and that would be maybe even more conspicuous. Besides, she would probably not pour herself to dress it - she had considerable doubts about hygienic options during space travels. But it turned out that it would be worse.

"I think this shirt could fit you. And this skirt... I don't know what you like, but..."  
"Quill, did you just rob someone or are you hiding something about you from us?" Gamora suspiciously winked her eyes, when he brought a very lady's clothes.  
"And don't say, that it's after your girlfriend!" Jenna remembered the found panties and shuddered. Did he really expect her to dress someone else's things what he stripped from her?  
"Well, I had one here. We flew through turbulence and her bag spilled out. But she was hurrying to get out of the ship, so she left a half of her things here and..."

Jenna rolled her eyes. It wasn't worth it. If she wanted to get out, too, she needed to wear something more normal. And when they had no chance to find other clothes, she decided to bite the bullet. After all, it wasn't too wrinkled too look like someone took it off and tossed it away. Perhaps the unknown woman really brought it with her and forgot.

She just went out of their sight and quickly sought what should belong to Peter's ex. She wasn't sure, whether skirts she was wearing really matched her style, but important thing was, they fitted. Right, the shirt was slightly loose, she wondered, whether were they providing silicones even in space, but it wasn't bad. Right the opposite, she felt better now. She shook off the whole Kyln, assuming, that Nova Corps wouldn't find them, and could try to look like someone belonging here, at least for a while. She suspected, that it will be necessary.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello, I finally finished my school and degree, so I decided to update. This chapter is more about talking and new surroundings for Jenna, but i'ts necessary prelude to my most favorite part - my own version of the Big Bang, entities, Death, Infinity stones and origin of everything and that will be in the next chapter. And again, I used only few sentences from the original script, because I don't want to have "the same movie with one more character". Therefore, the biggest change in this chapter are Peter's and Jenna's talk with very important end for the future, and Tivan's interest in Jenna and his strange question, also essential for the future. So enjoy, enjoy!**_

* * *

When she finally left the ship with others and looked around, it seemed to her that she was in some very badly socially excluded locality in New York. Or maybe... in eastern Europe during the war. Everything looked confined due to the piles of mounded things, variously dressed persons of various look were everywhere, mostly grubby as their surroundings, she caught sight of something like work tools here and there, and they followed Gamora to the place, from where the loudest noise was coming.

She definitely didn't like it. Peter summarized her, that they were in fact on the head of some sort of ancient giant being and they were mining everything from bones to spinal cord and Jenna thought she would vomit. She looked around only with a strong denial and decided to forget because it didn't look like some giant head up close. She rather imagined another planet, some completely ordinary mines with completely ordinary space coal. But it made sense at least. If this was a mining colony, its appearance matched the use for the laborers. And she forgot about the vomiting completely, when Drax uttered to them to watch out because this place was full of outlaws. Peter proclaimed, that he came from the planet of outlaws and named some legendary criminals as Bonnie and Clyde, and Jenna rolled her eyes instead of her stomach. But said nothing, she wasn't in the mood for explaining the terrestrial society to extraterrestrial ruffian, which whom she escaped the prison.

But she was quite surprised when several shabby children ran around them and started to beg for units. And although Rocked warned them to watch their wallets, she didn't have to worry. She had nothing and just watched Groot with friendly smile conjuring a flower for one of the girls. Even she looked like she liked it, took it and ran off.  
"Wow... how is he doing it? That was... nice," Jenna winked, but no one answered. Only Groot smiled, said his usual "I am Groot" and Peter pushed her to continue. They were almost at the building, where should they meet the buyer. Whoever he was.

"That's it? This?" Rocket wondered when they all entered. It looked like not very spacious but very overcrowded and squalid bar from Midwest according to Jenna, just most of the guests thronged at some long table with animals instead of cards and beer bottles. She didn't see them over all the backs but sometimes spotted a leaping fur and it almost seemed like a rat race. And although Rocket and Drax curiously squeezed themselves between the rollicking gamblers, she wasn't interested. Gamora assured them, that the buyer would show but it would take time, and started to closely browse the taproom. Jenna didn't wonder, anything could be hiding here. Except what arrived with her. But where should she move?  
Luckily, she didn't have to think about that too long. She saw stairs leading to the door with the black sky behind it, probably the balcony, and even Peter, when he noticed where was she looking, nodded and pulled her out of the crowd upwards.

"Noisy, huh?"  
"I've never liked this sort of establishments. It really lacks only a jukebox with country songs and I would expect them to start to getting even."  
Peter looked back down to the taproom and then turned to her again.  
"I think that can happen even without the jukebox."  
"Thanks for calming me. I really hadn't enough fights in the last few days."  
"I didn't mean that. And even if, none of them is a guard from Kyln, I can handle them."  
"You?" she looked at him with doubts, measured him with her gaze and then decided to rather trust Gamora to handle them. Or Drax. And Groot. And maybe Rocket, if he would find a cannon.  
"Hey, don't put everything on the first impression! There is much more in me than how I look like, for example, I could win hands down over that one," he pointed at one of the guests. "Don't underestimate me, I'm Star-Lord, after all."  
"You are blabbing, Quill. That's your way? Are you blabbing holes into girls heads?" she had to grin.

"Oh, you have no idea, how refreshing is it to see someone who gets these terrestrial innuendos! I can see you are from the right planet."  
"You think the planet of outlaws like Billy Kid?" she laughed. "You have a little outdated database. Earth changes really fast, for example... this... no one is using it today," she nodded to his waist, where his walkman was.  
"And on what are you listening music?"  
"Definitely something else. I would show you if I had it here, but... why do you still have it? Why were you risking and went back for it? It can't work properly by now. And it just plays tapes."  
"I... it's the only thing left."  
"From home?" she wanted to assure herself. But Peter didn't answer for a while and took the earphones, what she remembered from her childhood with her elder sister. Most people on Earth would really label it as an old piece of junk.

"From my mum," he said finally.  
"What happened? Who got you here?"  
Peter looked at his earphones and either thought what to say or whether say anything at all. Because when she looked at him, she noticed very gloomy and sad expression.  
"Sorry, that probably wasn't pleasant, you don't have to-"  
"That's all right. Actually, I've never talked about that with anybody, no one cared or they wouldn't understand, but you are..."  
"From the right planet," she smiled, when he couldn't find the right word. But Peter didn't pay back.

"This walkman and tape are the last things left from my mom. We were in the hospital that evening. She had cancer and already was very sick, but I was just a boy, probably not fully realizing. I didn't mind to be in the hospital with her. I often visited her, when nurses or doctor needed to treat her I went look at newborns, everyone was nice to me, because I didn't get they pitied me and I adapted a little. But something was different that evening. She was very weak and I felt it. It scared me."  
He hanged his earphones back on his belt and leaned on the railing. He didn't talk with ease, so Jenna took his hand. She understood what he wanted to say, although she had never experienced it.

"I probably couldn't really grasp, that I felt her dying, but I felt it and I was afraid. I tried not to panicking, however, when they called me in the room and I saw her, I froze. Suddenly, I saw her utterly differently and she almost didn't seem like my mother. She talked to me but I didn't hear and even wasn't able to take the gift she had for me. My grandpa had to put it into my bag, but I found it long after that. And then she wanted to take my hand, but I couldn't," he paused and stared somewhere in the black distance before them.  
"You were a child, it's understandable that you were afraid..."  
"And she was my mom, the closest person in the world, and I even didn't say goodbye. It moved me only when she died. Then I started to panicking and I can't describe what did I feel. Anger at her, at me, at doctors, at everybody, sadness, panic... I had to go out. I ran away... and then it happened."  
"The ship?" Jenna guessed.  
Peter nodded.  
"A light beamed above me and I found myself in the spaceship. And I can tell you, that was probably the time I cracked up because it wasn't just a ship. That were Ravagers and Ravagers are something between gang, mafia and nut-house. And they kidnapped me to sold me, but then they decided not to do it, I tried not to die of fear the next several months, survived somehow, worked with them until Kyln and now I'm here."

"Huh... well... I think you won," it was the only response Jenna could say. She didn't know whether express her condolences after years, whether ask for details or whether talk about his mother at all. So she did none of it.  
"What?"  
"You said what happened to me seems more crazy to you. But an attempted kidnapping and probably second successful kidnapping... doesn't sound so bad compared to your story."  
Peter shrugged.  
"A kid is ductile. But it really was the worst day of my life. I lost Earth, mom, a bunch of psychos who threatened with eating me dragged me to space and even that girl-"

But as well as before their arrival in Knowhere, when he started to tell her about his past, even now roar sounded from downstairs and interrupted them. But now it didn't sound like something heavy falling on the floor. More like Rocket's tipsy yelling.  
"Oh no..." both immediately forget what were they talking about and ran down, Jenna close behind Peter.

Circle of onlookers was under the stairs in the taproom and Rocket and Drax in its center. It remained her their entrée in Kyln very vividly and she hoped they could do without violence again, but of course, now it was Rocket who was provoking.  
"What's going on here?"  
"This vermin speaks of affairs he knows nothing about!"  
"Keep calling me vermin, tough guy!"  
"Hold on, hold on, bot of you!" Peter tried to shout them down but it was clear from their speech and Rocket's tottering that they drank too much and it had an effect.  
"Why? He just wants to laugh at me like everyone else! Do you think I asked for this? That I asked to be torn apart and put back together over and over again?!" Rocket was furious. That was the last drop that made the cup run over, although no one laughed. Everyone sheepishly stared at him.  
"No one is laughing at you. You're drunk."  
"Everyone is laughing at me! But let's see how will they do without their mugs!" Rocket burst out, pulled another gun from somewhere, pointed it at Peter at first and then at the direction of Drax.

"Rocket, drop it. We are here because of the deal. You get... units. But if you start to shoot, we all get only some real thrashing and to what end? No one asked to be here. Peter was kidnapped. I was kidnapped. But it's not worth it crying, not at all shooting and.." Jenna addressed him directly for the first time and tried to calm him when Peter apparently failed. She didn't want another Kyln. But also to no purpose.  
"You back off, Thunderbolt, I maybe won't kill you, cause I don't care, but I can't promise with these other jerks!"  
Jenna and Peter backed a little, in case he really decided to shoot, but the quite muttering around them interrupted only by Rocket's shouting luckily broke another, girly voice, that let them forget that drunken show.

"Milady Gamora and her companions, I am here to fetch you for my master."  
It was some deep-pink alien woman in a white minidress with two ponytails. She seemed like the senior cheerleader "trying to look as much sexy as possible while pretending as much innocence as possible while jumping on every boy around" type to Jenna. Just she spotted misery in the face of this one and the thing she had around her neck was more a dog slave collar than a fancy dress collar. So she probably wasn't a cheerleader.

Then Rocket lowered his gun and everyone looked at Gamora. She followed that girl without a word and the others had no choice than join her or not attend their transaction, so the crisis was averted for now. Drax and Rocket kept from each other at a respectful distance, Groot appeared on Rockets side again and looked at him like at a naughty child and Jenna still kept by Peter. She had no idea what might be awaiting them and when she found out, it blew her socks off. Or would, if she had some.

The girl led them to place looking like some futuristic museum owned by a madman. First there were all sorts of plants and probably fossils in greenhouses, aquariums, and terrariums, what their guide confirmed when she claimed they had the most complex collection of plants and creatures, including the extinct, from all over the space. But she saw the most shocking thing after that. Living animals behind glass and not just golden fishes. She even noticed a dog, if it's possible for a dog to be there, and then... a humanoid being. She couldn't tell, whether was that pale face in the next tank asleep or dead, but it definitely remained one of the elves who attacked London because of Thor. She honestly hoped he was dead, even if that would make it very morbid and freak exhibition. But then she saw another being, this time totally alive. Something with weirdly curved mouth and growths, almost like one character from Stargate, resignedly slouched its shoulders when they passed it.

Jenna mindlessly grabbed Peters arm. Whoever was their buyer, she was more and more convinced he had to be a maniac. She rather didn't look around for next exhibit and if she had to, she stared only at a huge tank with yellowish cocoon, or dead space caterpillar, she wasn't sure, until they stopped. Then the pink girl interrupted her attempt to see nothing again, and she was forced look ahead.

"I present to you Taneleer Tivan, the Collector."  
"Oh, my dear Gamora, how wonderful to meet you again. And your associates..." some man spoke up from the front, apparently the buyer and master of the not really cheerleader. And when he passed Groot, stopped, gave him a long, taken gaze and said "Interesting," Jenna saw, that he really matched his museum. He was tall and oddly uneasy. He had wholly white hair, but not due to his age, and black, barely noticeable goatee. His face... she almost thought he was wearing make-up, and all that was nothing compared to his clothes. Such disjointed furry-leather coat remained her Cruella de Vil more than anything else. Actually, he entirely looked like male Cruella de Vil.

"I am Groot..." Groot growled at him when he stared too long, but Jenna noticed, that it didn't disconcert this Teneleer Collector in the least.  
"I've never thought I will meet one of the Groots. And this is... your pet?" his eyes felt on Rocket, who bristled immediately, so Gamora intervened.  
"We are here because of business, Tivan."  
"Of course, I never forget business," but he almost ignored her and went on through their little group. He passed Drax, shortly glanced at him, and then stood in front of Peter and Jenna pressing to him.  
"I already heard about you, mister Quill. And this..."  
"Um... hi. Jenna."  
He didn't reply, just kept scanning her and she felt very uncomfortable. On one hand, she wanted to blow, but she knew it would not help them.  
"From Earth. So you surely didn't hear about me."  
But the Collector still pierced her with his gaze. Partly curious, partly like something that was he expecting. Suddenly, it occurred to her, whether he wanted either to add her to his exhibit because he surely didn't meet many humans, or whether there was something like space internet. Maybe that's why he delayed their meeting - he checked them first and now he knew they were runaways.

"Earth. We call it Terra here, even it is very rare to find someone from such immature distance."  
Immature? She wanted to sharply react, but she realized, in comparison with just labor colony here, Earth really had a lot of catching up. Instead, she shrugged.  
"I can't say I wanted to be here or chose to appear here, so can we continue with that... thing... there now?" she nodded to Peter's bag and to Gamora, but Tivan still didn't seem to listen.  
"How did you find yourself in Kyln?"  
And here we are, she thought. The space internet and Crimewatch Nova. She felt even more uncomfortable.  
"What does it matter? You never care where are the goods or sellers from. But if you are not interest-" Gamora tried again, but the Collector cut her off.  
"Did you fall through the armful of the Death?"


	7. Chapter 7

_**Finally, I can bring you the promised story about „my Big Bang" . It's slightly similar to the Collector's , but I don't remember it much, I wasn't in the mood to rewatch it and I made up my own. Thanks to Marvel's entities (not really in the original concept) and Dan Brown's books The Da Vinci Conde and The Lost Symbol. Yeah, it's weird, but it's true, he brought me to my ideas. And you may finally partly know, what's this all about Jenna. But the other part, her mother, remains mystery and will be revealed another time. Well... but it won't be such surprise, if you think about it. To me, it makes already sense.**_

 _ **But don't be mad if you are physicist or something, I'm not and I know nothing about space, it's just fantasy and some made-up words.**_

* * *

„What? What the heck is he talking about?" Rocket spoke, but Jaenna stared at Tivan. She didn't know what he meant exactly, but the truth was, she should die. She was dying and then woke up somewhere in space. Could it be described as falling through the armful of Death? But not that she wanted to open up to him. She opened up to Peter because she trusted him most of all beings around, and she didn't trust the Collector even for one tenth of the credit she gave to Peter. She didn't like that spark in his eye when he looked at her at all. It was like recognition, but not of actual her. Of something... far more frightening.  
"All right, Tivan, that would be enough. We are here because of the deal and we either carry it out or find another buyer!" Gamora said firmly and stood right in front of Jenna. And the Collector smiled in his strange and bit scary way, nodded and turned his eyes to her.

"Well then. Please, show me what did you bring."  
Peter reached for his bag and pulled out the Orb. In fact, this was the first chance to see what was this all about even for Jenna. And she found out, that if she herself came across this thing, she would not consider it anyhow special. It was slightly bigger than a billiard ball, silver and carved. A space paperweight, for all she knew. Little trashy. She would probably not place it on her desk.

But the Collector looked on that ball almost with a pious respect and very eager expression flashed through his face for a heartbeat. As if they put a glass of water in front of someone, who wandered the desert for a month. Or an unheckable computer in front of Tony Stark. Then he carefully took it and placed it under the watchful eyes of them all into some holder. Although Gamora looked more impatiently than curious, perhaps she hoped in the fastest possible verification of their offer, consideration of the price, payment and getting out.  
But the weird mechanical holder suddenly made 90-degree turn and spread and the space paperweight revealed it was no paperweight. It unfolded to the two halves and purple light shone from the inside.

"What is that?" Jenna couldn't remain silent.  
"Funny that exactly you are asking."  
"Why's that?"  
But the Collector didn't answer and just smiled little smugly and very scary again.  
"Now it's clear at the first sight what is that," he encouraged the others to answer instead, but no one said anything. The Collector theatrically rolled his eyes.  
"None of you creatures suspect what did you bring to me?"  
"It looks... powerful? And like a stone. Ronan pried for it," Peter tried. Maybe he did suspect, but no one was evidently acquainted with reality.

"Well, all right. I assume it's only fair to apprise you with nature of this... stone before closing the deal. After all, I noticed it's not out of the matter," he again winked on Jenna and then looked into that purple light emerging from thing really looking like a small stone surrounded by a waving fog of energy, went to a panel next to the desk with the holder, pressed several buttons and set an image of space on a holo screen behind him into motion.

"That will be quite a show, Groot," Rocket growled mockingly. The raccoon was probably as impatient as Gamora, but the Collector just shot a glance at him and Jenna felt a tension of entirely different kind. She still had to turn back to that glow. It's completely natural for a person to want to do a huge stupidity near some dangerous situation with only his own thoughts around. Get over the railing of a bridge, jump from a tower after the climb, put the hand into flames while staring into a fireplace, or touch a rotating circular saw. Most of the regular people would not do it, of course, and they would maybe even deny their thoughts about it, but they're therein, tucked deep down with this innate human perversity.  
But this wasn't that case. It didn't flicker in her head to do a fatal craziness. For the briefest moment, she just felt it to be not perverse but natural.

"Surely you've heard at least a little about the creation of the universe. Point zero. Singularity, as some civilizations call it."  
"The Big Bang," Jenna noted when she shook her head to focus on Tivan's words again. She really had heard about it. She even watched one Big Bang, maybe one whole series. But now it was like a different life.  
"Precisely. And it can be depicted also as the first death. The first end, first death, following by expansion... beginning and life."

Everybody was just puzzled and the Collector stepped aside from the screen, where several stones floated on a black background - the purple one and five others. Yellow, blue, red, green and orange.  
"I... don't get it," Peter said. He apparently had the same knowledge about the origin of the universe as Jenna, thus terrestrial, maybe with few local scraps on top of that, and it didn't make sense even to her. There was nothing before the expansion. Let alone the end.

"Religion, science, myths, they all are telling the same story of the same creation, mister Quill, creation, think about that word, only from another perspective.  
Hardly anybody knows how it really happened. Maybe because it sounds too incredibly, maybe because they would have to admit the existence of much bigger power than they can imagine, but so it is."  
"And this stone is connected with it?" Peter continued to not understand, but it seemed that Gamora figured out or knew from the beginning. After all, she worked for a man who had been after it.  
"It's the infinity stone."  
The Collector nodded like in a bow.

"What is infinity stone?" but Jenna was like Peter. In fact, she had no problem with admitting the existence of much bigger power. A lot of people around her life worshiped the god or Jesus and she got used to their concept, even if she wasn't the believer. Nor could she, as she already knew two "gods". But this was clearly something else. Or not? Didn't he just say, that religion was telling the same story as he was going to tell them, just from a different perspective?

"To understand, you need to hear everything from the start. The civilizations and races rise and sink, time goes by, at least for our sense, and most of us will never be able to really comprehend secrets of existence, let alone understand, but this is pre-origin of everything.  
At that time... well, time...," he chuckled, „only a creature existed. Let's call her a creature. Being. You maybe know the term convergence, but this was not the convergence as you may see. It was not connection, it was unity. In that "being" everything and simultaneously nothing existed. She was everything and nothing. All-embracing. Everything in her merged into one, she was the only ultimate point and also endless eternity. No one can say how long she existed that way because she contained with all the rest even time, that we also can't define how are we used to, because it existed all at once. After all, some think it remains like that and I am not meant to question it. But make no mistake with the image of being hanging in nothingness. Because she was... the Pre-existence, there was only her. No nothingness around. No nothing. There was no plurality, passing, space, matter, energy, everything was one and the same. Only her. Although, she couldn't be marked as her in that state.  
But little by little, she started to realize herself. I'm not able to describe how, no one knows what changed and why this... Allness started to perceive her existence, but it did happen. And once it happened, once she realized that she was, and because she was everything, that she was alone, besides her, nothing formed."

Jenna gazed on the Collector with halfway open mouth and tried to process it. Right, maybe in vain, as chaos swirled in her head. And when she stealthily took a look around, she found Drax not understanding even half Tivan's speech and Groot completely giving up. He rather watched one terrarium with some very odd animal.

"Aaand that is linked with the Orb by...?" Peter encouraged him.  
"Imagine there you are. And except you only nothingness. No wonder she started to be so desperate due to the sudden solitude which she couldn't apprehend before. Or that she decided to end it, don't you think? She couldn't stop to be aware of herself, but she could try to end it. And she did."

In that moment, the screen behind him flashed and powerful streams of bright colors shot into the black space.

"However, thereby she disrupted the perfect balance holding the oneness. There always must be a balance, always must be harmony what are we nowadays calling cosmic symmetry, and she disrupted it. The unity was gone. When she touched her essence in her attempt to destroy herself, she tore herself to four pieces. Four contrasting entities who literally ripped themselves off her, replaced her and became the principles of new connected metasystem of our present existence, the convergencial binder of the universe.  
Only then she succeeded. But that act of tearing also launched so massive stream of energy, that the four entities scattered far from each other and six mightiest flashes of pure power covered former non-existence and started to expand high and low. Create the space. You know that as the Big Bang," he nodded to Jenna.

"The oneness fell apart and as those four entities exist in opposites, everything that merged began to emerge in opposites too, like the last desperate attempt to preserve the symmetry. And those six mightiest and brightest streams erupting from the new entities upon the dividing and taking certain power with them, crystallized, after the main blast of explosion, when they got far enough and slowed down and when energy and matter started to separate, into the infinity stones," he finished and six colored stones formed of light and colorful vortex again on the screen behind him and hazy figures of unclear shapes floated near them.

"And that being?"  
"Her effort was successful. She died."  
"So she's dead?" Jenna frowned.  
"Dead. And the most powerful entity, because the memory of her all-embracing oneness still remains in her. The memory of her being everything and not being anything without her. You know her as Death."

After that, the Collector looked directly at her. But she refused it. She refused any connection to Death and the fact, that Death should exist in another form that simple... arrest of vital functions. That there should be so fundamental difference between the term death and for example... digestion. And generally, how could it be related to her? Why was he looking at her? He couldn't know anything, he couldn't know it and had to be wrong.  
"What?"

"It's true. Death is one of the four entities. One of the main element of all existence. Death, Eternity, Infinity and Oblivion. And their might crystallized into seemingly ordinary shards of stone of space, mind, soul, time, reality and power scattered in all directions and corners. But we know what happened to those stones. They are well-known objects and centerpiece of many desires. Now lost or safely stored in hopefully trustworthy hands.  
What happened with entities... that is more interesting. They are not able to show off greatly by themselves, nor grasp their essence as the ancient Onlyness, if I may call her that, could. But they can connect with real beings, live in them for time and at that time know, what they are. And if the time would have come when all four of them shall meet in the full self-awareness and gain the stones..."  
"The Big Crunch would follow," Jenna breathed out.  
The Collector nodded.

"Perhaps it should be called renewed unity. There will be no collapse. Everything will return into the primordial merger and unicity. But I admit, it sounds scary. Many races long fought against this day. They guarded the stones, feared the entities and only the most powerful ones was able to use them for their dominion over the status quo. Then they forgot their fight and the war of egotistical possession of stones and immeasurable strength and control of space started. But now, my dear friends, as if the memory about creation and real danger was rising from the dust. As if the day approached... can we talk?" his faraway, unworldly voice suddenly switched to very present and even this question was directed to Jenna.  
She was ready to run.

"Hey, hey, hell no," Peter intervened because only he might partly understand what was he hinting. Jenna revealed him she had to die despite her gift, so she probably had something in common with Death. And he knew Collector's reputation and his perverted desire to collect anything interesting and lock it to the aquarium, no matter what it was or whether it agreed. And the glitter in his eyes seemed too taken and readable to him. He didn't intend to let him tinker with it even more. They were here because of the deal. And he really wanted to go out.  
Therefore, he grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her one step back. That earned him the attention of the others, even Groot who understood, that the story above his capacity just ended.

"Now, when we know what it is, we should raise the price, but maybe we will be generous and let it on the original level. When you pay, we leave and this stone will stay buried in some pretty-" but he didn't finish where because the pink slave who brought them into the Collector's museum pushed him aside.  
She didn't look broken and humble anymore. Mad determination radiated from her, her face twisted into hawk expression and she threw herself to the desk with the holder.  
The Collector screamed at her with a sincere fright, but too late.

"No, I will no longer be your slave!"  
She jumped for the Orb, infinity stone or whatever it was and clenched it in her hand. Nothing happened for a heartbeat. No one moved, maybe even breathed. Perhaps space stopped.

And then exploded.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey! Before you start with the next chapter, do you wanna hear a funny story? Didn't even have to be a fanfic. Probably four years ago, a lightning stroke into our house and burned our electricity (it was so bad that we were actually the first case in many years here the insurance company HAD TO pay because they didn't find any excuse). This year in June it stroke elsewhere but created overvoltage and burned internet connection and modems in half of our village including our house. Actually, I stood right next to the socket and saw two flashes of lightning shooting out. But that's fine, four years before it hit even me directly (thanks, Thor). Then, few weeks ago, a truck hit our wiring and messed with our connection to electricity network and just today another truck hit our fence and ruined a brick column, gate and iron netting around. Remains only a hole in the ground to happen. And aliens. What a life!**_

* * *

"I was a fool to think that Collector could manage it!" Gamora chafed while briskly heading as far as possible from the debris of the museum and shaking out dust from her hair.  
"Yeah, we certainly can't just sell this," Peter agreed and patted his bag again swinging on his side. His other hand was laid on Jenna's shoulders and he led her away.  
When it all exploded, both of them ended up on the ground and Peter's first instinct was to protect her, but eventually, the blast stroke them both and she again landed on him. But this time, he didn't even think about any innuendos.  
"We have to deliver it to Nova Corps. You heard him. Whole civilisations waged wars to protect this stone from the entities and greedy hands. And there is chance Nova can contain it."  
"But Nova Corps want us!" Rocket barked at Gamora and Jenna realized, to her fright, he had to be right.  
"Just give it to Ronan!"  
"So he can destroy the galaxy?" Peter asked with bemusing.  
"What are you, some saint all of a sudden? What has the galaxy ever done for you? Why would you wanna save it?"  
"Because I'm one of the idiots who lives in it!" Peter started at Rocket and it finally made him shut up. All of them were tight and ratty. Until now, it seemed like a simple plan, but it failed and showed what danger are they playing with. No wonder they started to lose their edge.

"I have a very bad feeling about this, we have to... we have to back to the ship and give it to someone who can take care of it. Really, I have a very bad feeling," even Jenna murmured and knew it's true. The whole Collector's lecture left a mess in her and she didn't like the fact, that her eyes still unwittingly turned to Peter's bag, where he put the Orb after he took it upon the explosion. She remembered how she suddenly desired to touch the stone. It scared her. And even more the feeling, that it wouldn't explode like the Collector's slave, would she do it. But that was maybe worse.  
"You are right, yeah," Peter nodded and pushed her in front of him when she stumbled on the ruins that used to be the museum. She lifted her head to see what was lying in front of them at all.  
"Or we can give it to somebody nice who's not going to arrest us and gives us a whole lot of money."  
But once Gamora heard that, she pulled off his bag.  
"You are despicable. Dishonorable. And faithless!"

"G...guys?" but Jenna froze at the place and stared ahead. On a flood of very strange ships and Drax, who outran them, laughed maniacally and held two daggers.  
"Oh no..." Gamora breathed out.  
"You called Ronan?!" Peter yelled and Jenna jumped out. Ronan? He's the one everybody's fearing of so much and because of who they wanted to kill Gamora on Kyln, wasn't he? Why would he do that? And what did she got into? She started to weigh up whether it's the best time to cut and run and hole up the rubble. Maybe no Loki would find her this time and she would have the opportunity to die peacefully. Or at least outlast the fight of another fraction non-related to her and die after that. If she could, of course.

But before she could make one step or consider whether to do it, the situation became even more insane. The ships in front of them didn't land yet, but someone yelled at Peter to not move and started to struggle his way to him through the crowd, because people, instead of the only logical thing - getting out - kept coming closer. Jenna didn't think he was Ronan. But when Peter started running, she didn't think he was safe either. So she had no choice but catch his arm and run with him.  
She had no clue what was happening but had an idea of what would happen. They couldn't solve this the peaceful way without a scratch anymore. And then they stopped in front of crafts looking like submarines of James Cameron and Gamora jumped into one of them. Rocket climbed into the second and firmly explained to Groot, that he was too big and would stay here, and Peter headed to the third.  
But Jenna panicked.

"Wait! What do you wanna do?"  
Did he intend to leave her here? Just like that, alone, under attack, with a retarded tree? He really wanted her to crawl under the debris and let her let trample and blow up herself?! She couldn't defend herself, she didn't know how to fight and those two flashes were unique, she had no idea how to raise them again.  
"I have to up, I have to stop them."  
"Why they have ships and you want to go against them... in a children's candy?!"  
"It's a mining capsule and there's nothing better. We have to do something, Drax went dotty and he has only daggers, does it seem like better idea to you?"  
"No, but..."  
"Just stay here, hide!" he shortly squeezed her hands, then he let her go, jumped into the capsule and flew up to Gamora and Rocket.

"I am Groot."  
"Yeah, kill him when he arrives and I kill Quill..." she grunted as an answer. And then she blinked. She realized she didn't know what did he say, but that it was simply natural. Perhaps she started to understand how did Rocket understand. He didn't. He didn't need to.  
"I am Groot?"  
"Well just..." but then there was a blow and she saw nothing ended even for them yet. They were not alone and Ronan's fleet still floated above them. And some ships already landed.

But anything was worth to leave this backstreet with capsule parking lot and join the fight. Drax called him, probably drunk and before the Collector talked with them, so let him bowl over it. If he was about to die, she had no intention to fall with him, especially because of another creature wishing to conquer the universe. That she didn't know, but what else it could be. He was a feared killer and wanted to win the stone allowing it. She didn't think he wanted it's energy as an ecological source for his planet. Barely anybody knew the word ecology here, occurred to her unexpectedly when she looked around the ruins.

Therefore, she rather squished herself to the wall where two buildings met but one narrower, so it created a little corner to hide and feel safer, and looked at the sky. Black, marbled with nebulas of a free space. And full of lights. Actually... it looked like lights from the ground, but they moved quickly and she could clearly imagine three capsules with Gamora, Rocket and Peter. And other Ronan's soldiers trying to kill them.  
Kill.  
This realization had not the same impact as it once used to. As two days ago. She was who knows where on Knowhere, a bunch of space thieves basically kidnapped her here and she watched a star battle. Of course, death clung to it, if not, she would have to laugh and feel like in a cartoon. The only problem was, it clung even to the only person who could really help her. The only one whom her sanity depended on. She needed him, needed the last slim connection with reality, what used to mean the Earth till yesterday, beside her. And she needed hope in returning and she could directly bury it without him.

She couldn't admit that they'd kill just him, so she still fixed her eyes on the sky, even if there wasn't possible to discern anything. Sometimes she saw a flash, probably a missile, but who hit who and how much, she didn't know. And maybe even Groot standing in front of her like a huge wooden statue and shield. He surely worried about Rocket and also didn't rush to help Drax, whether Ronan trashed him or massacred. Or maybe the other way, but that was hard to believe upon the view on all that scary ships and monsters.  
If only could she forget that battle was happening up there, it might look like an amazing light show on some breathtaking background what directors would kill for. It was like yellow beams smudging in ink. Like a hundred of lighthouses giving a signal in the middle of a black sea. But then one lighthouse brightened up too much and the illusion was gone. No beams, no ink. Explosion. Something exploded. Someone. And almost all the lights turned downward.

"No, they shot them down, they shot down someone, Peter... they killed him... Peter!"  
"I am Groot!"  
Jenna zipped past Groot's wooden leg, but he grasped her shoulder and with his enormous strength prevented her from running away.  
"Let me go!"  
"I am Groot!" he said firmly and pointed up. When she looked there, she found out lights didn't head down but away. The ships were leaving. So Ronan had won.  
"He couldn't do that, he couldn't..."  
No capsules were landing. None were approaching. On the contrary, even ship in the middle of the street, the one with Ronan himself, left and Groot finally went to the place of his clash with Drax.

Jenna just blindly and mindlessly followed him. A strong panic started to emerging in her head. She thought panic was what did she live through after awakening in Kyln. But this was stronger.  
What would she do now? What would happen? Would Ronan destroy them all or nothing would come and she... would have to find a way to survive? Could she join Groot and hope at least he would help her? Hardly, so what would she do? Why did they have to fly there at all?

Groot's voice ripped her out of her chaotic thoughts again. He growled at her and waved his barky hand into some big tank with yellow fluid. In next moment, Drax landed to her feet.  
"God, he's alive..." she murmured with surprise and utterly automatically started to edging the water out of his lungs. Only the rescue breathing was above her courage. She would need more than just panic and anyway, Drax soon spat out a yellow flush and soaking wet and sticky sat. There apparently was no water in that tank. Perhaps... cerebrospinal fluid, she guessed when she remembered they were in a giant mined skull.

"Bent forward and spit it out. You had to drink a lot," she instructed him immediately and wanted to ask what happened, although, it was clear that Ronan threw him in to drown, but one of the capsules appeared next to them.

Her heart jumped and she turned around as soon as the air stopped to shiver, but she found out, to her disappointment, Rocket climbing out. So Peter really had to be... the one who exploded. This time, her heart didn't jump but fell somewhere deep to probably not be find anymore. She is alone. And nothing changed when Rocket told, that Ronan got the Orb and Quill and Gamora didn't die but were dragged out by Ravagers. She remembered his story about them. That they raised him, but also that they were dangerous and really pissed as that sounded, so who knew where would they end. Therefore, Rocked insisted on an immediate departure.

"So come on, Groot. We have to get to the other side of the universe as fast as we can and maybe, just maybe, we'll be able to live full lives before that psycho ever gets there! And this one can whimper about his family on and on and on, but if he has another great intelligent idea to call an enemy army, I would love to never see him again!"  
"I am Groot!"  
"So what it's not nice? He almost killed us all! So we're out before things kick us in the ass even more."  
"I am Groot."  
"Help them? Why should I help them?" Rocket hissed one step angrier and Jenna lifted her head from Drax."  
"I am-"  
"Yeah, I know they're the only friends we ever had, but there's an army of Ravagers around them. And there's only two of us!"  
Drax coughed, leant on Groot's arm and finally got up.  
"Three."  
And Jenna, in either a total distortion of senses or desperate attempt to not stay alone, added:  
"Four. I guess."  
"You guess? You lost your mind too, didn't you? Did something hit you in the head? Hm? What would you wanna do?"  
Jenna looked at him doggedly and repeated:  
"Four."  
Rocket howled with anger, turned around and kicked a cluster of grass.  
"You-make-me-kick-an-innocent-grass!"  
And she was suddenly sure, that whether did something hit her or not, whether was she afraid or not or whether was she falling to despair, they would help them. They would think out something. She, talking racoon, tree and half-drowned Hulk able to say even a whole sentence. The craziest rescue group in the history of space.

Rocked turned back and looked at his three new sidekicks. There was nothing to pretend, it was on him. Groot had always depended on him, Drax had the only right, to remain silent and Jenna didn't protest. After all, she couldn't make up anything, when she heard hardly one sentence about Ravagers.

"What are you staring at? Do you have any plan, if you are so eager to rescue?"  
"You made the plan to break from Kyln," Drax remained to him.  
"Yeah, but this is completely different thing. We will have to attack their mother ship, and with so pressing way that they will have no other chance but release them. We can't jump between their army one by one."  
"We also have a ship. Peter's ship. So it won't be so difficult?" Jenna tried.  
"Look, lass, did you ever see Eclector?" Rocked grinned.  
"E-what?"  
"They only fly with this crocks. But Eclector is their mother ship. The base. Where they have two hundred of those!"  
Jenna puckered her lips and shrugged. No, she had definitely never seen Eclector. And obviously didn't want to.  
"Even the base won't stand with a strong enough weapon," Drax grouched.  
"At least to scare them, you would need to minimally cannon about the power... a minute."  
Rocket face changed from typically angry to enlightened. Something occurred to him.

"Rocket...?"  
"We will need some stuff," he stated, jumped back to the capsule, pulled out some items and threw them into Groot's arms. And then he went to Peter's ship.  
Jenna ran to his side. She was no engineer or rocket scientist, but occasionally she could work with Tony Stark. The life among Avengers wasn't so bad. After her father's death during Loki's invasion, mostly he and captain Rogers felt guilty. Rightly, it was their fault, but they tried to silence it by welcoming her between them when director Fury suggested the Avengers' custody for her. They had no idea why and she didn't want to talk about it, but they didn't ask. They wanted to atone their participation in Coulson's death... because no one told them what happened next. And she quite grew fond of her new life, even if no one was willing to train her as Avenger. At least, Tony showed her many inventor tricks.  
That's why she wanted to help Rocket. She couldn't just stand and wait what would other do. She did it till now and it didn't lead to anything good. Only here.

"What cannon do you want to build?"  
"A Hadron Enforcer. That should do."  
"A Hadron... oh."  
Yes. The craziest rescue group in the history of space.


	9. Chapter 9

_**You know what? A new chapter! Yay! I know, not the fastest writer alive. Moreover, the GotG 2 hit me hard. So funny, so adorable and so sad at once?! But I finally got a grip and finished another chapter. Maybe you will wonder what the hell am I saying by the end and what could I possibly mean with that „woman". But I prepared another story related to this, really crazy story, where this woman is the main character and it's written in the first person. You will think I'm totally crazy, but I love to write it more than this, so don't mind me. And I promise you'll understand everything in the end.**_

 _ **And some of you were complaining about my English. I know, I know, but I'm trying. You see how little time I have, I'm learning by myself, so I just hope it's not unbearable. Sincerely, I still have more readers in English than in Czech.**_

* * *

"You sure you know what are you doing?" Jenna asked suspiciously and watched Rocket connect several thin wires. She would have thought it absurd to see a racoon making a hadron enforcer several days ago. Now she learnt to never assume what was possible. However, she still couldn't get rid of the doubts.  
"No worries," Rocket growled.  
"Only I have quite a few."  
She noticed he rolled his eyes.  
"I've just never built the hadron enforcer, nor seen anyone else doing that. So I don't know whether we blow up!"  
"If you don't understand, just sit over there with the rest, hold the tools and hand me the pliers."  
"I'm not saying I don't understand it at all. And I don't think you should nip that already," she nodded to the wires.  
"Tshe, sure, you are the real expert over every-" Rocket nipped one piece that stuck up and at the very same moment, the display turned off.  
Jenna puckered her lips, looked at the sky and almost started to whistle. Everything to resist the temptation to say 'I told you'. Rocket grumbled.  
"Ok. Another piece of advice, Madam I-know-it-all?"  
She grinned, inspected his work for a while and knelt next to him.

She was stunned that he could do something like that. When she saw him for the first time, she thought him a weird monster, sort of a space talking rodent. But little by little, she found he's highly intelligent. And now it seemed he's a genius. She strongly doubted that there's someone on the Erth, who would manage anything similar. She wasn't sure even about Tony. Yet, she helped him and that impressed Rocket. He saw her as a whiny witch with not much sense. He didn't know much about the Earth. Anything, to be honest. And didn't think much about the advance of its inhabitants. Now he found out it didn't have to be so bad. Of course, she wasn't able to comprehend what was he doing, she couldn't do it by herself, but he was surprised she understood his instructions. Or that she took the tools from him when he was too rash. And when she told him, that she was working with one inventor back home and still didn't get how could he invent and construct an enforcer on the street between ruins just so, that she had to admit he's a genius, he felt as tall as Groot.

Even Drax came a little bit closer, although he had no idea what were they working on. He was intrigued by the insolent rodent and foreign girl with flashes of lightning in her hands making something he took for a bomb. So he watched them. Only Groot wasn't interested in the construction at all. He was sitting on a part of a former wall, looked around and sometimes grabbed a piece of the debris or waste and tried to entertain himself. Mostly it ended with a noise. Therefore, Rocket kept sending him for certain things, but he still acted more like a bodyguard for Jenna, who knew what he needed.  
It was nice to know something again. It was nice to be almost like home. Rocket's growling was equal to Tony.

"Are you sure it will work?" Drax asked once they got up with finished "portable" enforcer.  
"Wanna try, big boy?"  
"With luck on our side and sense on theirs, we won't be forced to find out. The important thing for them is to believe and for us to be able to use it at least as a bomb, would it accidentally refuse to cooperate," Jenna added.  
"Is it not a bomb?"  
"Everything is a bomb if needed," Rocket shrugged.  
"Now just get it on the ship."  
"Yeah, another part of the plan," Rocket grinned and explained to her and Drax how to do it. And meanwhile the current activity seemed appropriate to Jenna, even interesting, now she knit her brows with concerns. Not idle.

"This is a stupid idea. Really stupid idea."  
She gladly helped with the enforcer. It helped her. It occupied her mind while she was alone without her planet and without Quill. Right, not completely alone. She had to admit, that once Rocket discovered her technical talent, he showed a greater respect. And Drax scared her much less once she stopped to notice his stares. Also, all the ships and space shooting... she understood they needed a weapon for getting Peter and possibly Gamora back. An effective weapon. Perhaps she expected them to fasten it on Peter's ship, she didn't think about that. But Rocket's plan again blown her away. And she already got used to being blown away by everything.  
"Do you wanna get Quill back or should we leave him to Ravagers?"  
"Do I want him back? I don't care-" she started, but then stopped. "He can get me home, he's from my planet. We have to get him back. And what are the Ravagers? What are they doing?" she asked because Peter didn't tell her really much. Or she wanted to know someone else's opinion.  
"They ravage."  
Jenna rolled her eyes.  
"They thieve, sell, buy on the black market, smuggle, I would say killing is not out of their business, but I wouldn't hire them for a murder. They are brutal, but not secretive about it."  
"Yep, Peter told me they are like a spice pirate mafia..."  
"What's pirate mafia?" Rocket asked. "What is it doing?"  
"Pirate."  
"You terrans are crackers."

"Ravagers are a herd of criminals, thieves and crooks," Drax said in a much more serious tone.  
"Well, if you didn't notice, Quill has their patch on his jacket."  
"They wouldn't go after him would he still be one of them. We have to help him. He said he broke away. But I still think it's stupid," Jenna defended him immediately.  
"So this is how he's doing it!" Rocket measured her. "Anyway, we don't have a better plan. Help me to get it up. Destroyer," he turned to the red-green giant, "you dress up and prepare for the departure. Groot, get in. We're setting off! We are on the same ship, aren't we?" he told Jenna, but Drax answered.  
"We have only one, hamster."  
Jenna shrugged and did what he asked her to do. Or what he commanded. They brought the enforcer into the ship and she was just hoping their plan would work. If not, the Ravagers could catch even them. Or they could explode. It wasn't a rocket science, on the other hand, it was Rocket's.

Although, some time later, when she sat behind Rocket who seized the control panel of Peter's spaceship, it occurred to her she should object. Maybe even now, when it was probably too late for objections. It turned out it's not so difficult to pilot a spaceship. Or get it to the outer space. Or to find the Ravager's ship where they dragged Peter. The rest seemed impossible and absurd.  
She rather didn't imagine Drax standing on the top. Once they got close enough, he climbed with a helm, oxygen and straps out and held the enforcer. He didn't like it had to be him, but Rocket was piloting, Jenna was the second smallest and weakest and Groot was... Groot.

They were in sight of the huge ship of Ravagers. Really huge. She'd never seen anything similar in her life. Their ship looked like a dwarf. It reminded her a giant predatory fish of the deepest darkness of the ocean. Only mechanical one. When they got closer, it looked more like a flying rock. Meteorite. Then she thought she knew it from some sci-fi movie. And finally, the strongest feeling was she would never voluntarily step in. It looked ominously. Dangerously. If she could lie to herself and tell that bars, prisons and crafts aren't so different from the Earth, now it ended. Looking at Eclector, how she learnt from Rocket, there was no doubt everything terrestrial dumped her. There was no more than hope. That they would be reasonable or... the blast would be fast and painless.

Rocket reached for a radio or whatever they used for communication. She didn't try to pay attention. She waited. And hoped they weren't late. That Peter wasn't dead or... or badly beaten... She didn't want them to hurt him. And certainly not to kill him. She would be alone again. With three nutcases. Maybe for a few minutes if the enforcer worked, or who knew where if Rocket was wrong.  
But then was no time for other considerations. Rocket flew tightly to the huge ship and fired. To Jenna's surprise. Only then he turned on the communication.

"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer. It's a weapon of my own design. If you don't hand over our companions now, he's gonna tear your ship a new one. A very big new one!"  
Jenna watched Rocket with wide eyes. Did she really think he would negotiate? Then she equally horrified looked ahead where the Ravagers stood by a big window. God...or...any existing entity...she had an impression they didn't impress them. That they were not going to do anything.  
"I'm giving you to the count of five." Rocket was.  
"You kill Peter!"  
But he didn't listen to her.  
"Five. Four. Three..." he started to count down.

"No! Wait, hold on!" Peter's voice sounded from the speaker. He didn't sound beaten or dead.  
"Rocket, it's me, for God sakes! We figured it out! We're fine!"  
Fine... So he was totally fine. They were making an enforcer and were afraid and he was fine. That was too much!  
"Oh, hey, Quill. What's going on?" Rocket barely managed to take his hand off the control and Jenna pushed him away.  
"Quill! Fine? I'll tear you up! I'll kill you! Do you know what we did 'cause of you? And now you say you ok?!" Jenna suddenly wished to fire too. She just completely ignored all around her and felt rage.  
"Quill, can you tell your girl and your hamster to stop fooling around?" she heard another voice and that only provoke her.  
"I'm not-" they started to protest at once, that they are no hamster - and what the heck is hamster - nor anyone's girl, but they obeyed in the end. Peter convinced them he's not in danger, at least for now, that he didn't expect so vehement rescue mission, he appreciated that (Jenna only made a face) and they needed to sort the other problem, namely Ronan and the Orb. Which Gamora didn't save from him.

Only when Rocket flew into the inner hangar where obviously a lot of other ships could be parked and where Peter waited, and when all of them got out, including Drax who gladly put away his cargo, Jenna realized she didn't think about the Orb. There was no time in this sequence of events. She was afraid, every now and then of something else, something scary, and except the journey out of Kyln to Knowhere, she had no time to think. Or to keep her thoughts to a single matter. She didn't remember the terrible explosion, the even more terrible speech of the Collector and other things... like flashes in her hands, the smell of frying flesh and the ash until she sat in a different ship, bigger, weirder and less friendly. She was frankly frightened by a part of the crew who should be Ravagers. She thought it's not possible after Kyln, but it was. She didn't intend to trust them on no account. And she wasn't sure she should trust Peter. She absurdly clung to him on Kyln. He was the only human-like one, as it turned out, only one human, and she needed any spark of assurance and hope that everything would be normal. Or that there's someone who would understand what was she talking about and wouldn't want to... eat her or something. That's why she was so afraid and didn't want to loose him. But then came the rage, when he was completely all right and the dreaded enemies weren't really enemies. They were for her, though. Even if the rest seemingly had no problem with them. That angered her too. Since she entered the Triskelion, nothing was under her control. And Jenna hated not to be in control.

She also realized Peter had new clothes. He wore a dark red uniform like everyone else. And when he led them into a room where Gamora sat, Jenna saw even she dressed similarly. The more inappropriately and unwelcome she felt. Probably not only she. Because soon she found herself in a new, unknown place with the task to find something wearable. She rather didn't ask and just listened to Peter.

But she couldn't find anything fitting or made for women. Gamora was probably lucky, but she was aware how much improper was her current clothes among such company. Her skirt wasn't designate for any acrobatic moves and she would gladly take at least an extra sweatshirt if she could. Therefore they offered her to change. After Peter argued with one of the Ravagers who resembled human. Crazy one. And the very same stood next to her and waited till she searched stored pants and overalls. According to him, they should have some, at least one somewhere, for women. But grown women.  
She hoped Peter would help her, but he got an order to explain to captain what were they going to do and who are his odd "friends". And explicit order not to lock himself in the storage with her. She rather swallowed all comments.  
But she didn't find anything. She went through several shelves and boxes and had to agree with her guard. They didn't keep uniforms for tots.

Only after a while, she found some clothes in a cabinet at the back. Among them, even an overall obviously cut for a woman and similar to the one Gamora was wearing now. Maybe little too big or long for her, but she liked it. Probably like the only one here. But when she tried to open the cabinet, she couldn't. It was locked.  
"I wouldn't touch that," the said... Ravager said. Peter maybe told her his name, but it was the last she cared for.  
"Why? It's expensive?" It probably was, if it's locked, she thought. But there was no other suitable option.  
"Flame-proof. Modified. Locked so nobody can mess with it."  
"You work around engines in that?" Jenna tried a joke. But doubted they had woman-technician. Or a sense of humor. She didn't meet one or the other here yet.  
"No. It's the captain's woman."  
"He has... hm," she mumbled. "And where is she?"  
If any other person... Gamora had to find her uniform somewhere!  
"Where would she be, on T-"  
"Come on! What are you doing to her there, Kraglin! It's time," Peter's voice interrupted them and after it Peter himself. Finally. The Ravager frowned.

"I can't... there's nothing for me. I was able to find only shoes," Jenna explained their delay.  
"Well... you look quite sexy. I let you at leas my jacket. Now grab a gun and let's go," he commanded and she had to follow him. Perhaps wanted to. But ignored that she should be sexy. She didn't feel like that, didn't think that. Didn't want to think that. But then she realized.  
"A gun?"  
She couldn't use any gun they have to offer. She had never touched it!  
"You can't control your lightning properly, otherwise it would be enough. But I won't send you against Ronan with empty hands to sing him that everything's gonna be bright and easy."


	10. Info

Sorry, no update. But the link for the story I told you about. The side-story with the „woman", several times mentioned sister of Jenna Coulson, agent Danielle Coulson. It starts beforte the events of this story, but it will catch and eventually clash. It's not necessary to read, but I think it will support each other, each of them will bring some background info and it's connected universum. But this one will be more narration, so not much direct speech and a lot of inner comments. But I think you may like it. It start's with agents, there will be Loki, Ravagers, Hydra, events of Guardians, hate, death, love, the main character may seem like Mary Sue, but she's definitelly not and I love to write this.

So who wants to read it, here you go: s/12496218/1/I-Am-What-I-Am


End file.
